When The Unexpected Happens
by Gleekin BS
Summary: On a night out in LA Santana encounters a blonde beauty and they have a steamy passionate night. After that they never saw each other again. What happens 3 months later, when her brother brings his girlfriend home to meet the parents, and Santana realizes that said girlfriend is the blonde beauty? And what happens when something unexpected is revealed? Warning: G!P Santana
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Jason, come on, this is my last night here with you and I wanna finish it in style." Santana says to her brother, trying to persuade him in going with her to a club she's dying to go since she came to LA a week ago.

Santana Lopez is a 25 year old lawyer who lives in New York and could be considered a wealthy person. She's currently having a mini vacation from work and is spending it in Los Angeles with her brother Jason, who is just two years older than her.

Jason is a really good looking guy, he has short brown hair a little spiky at the front, brown eyes, and he has a muscular body with well defined abs. He is currently living in LA, where he works as a football coach.

"I'm sorry little sister but I'm really tired from work today." Jason says apologetically as he slumps on the couch and buries his head on the fluffy pillow.

"Tired? Your job is to just yell at the players, how can you be tired?" Santana says pointedly to her brother.

"I don't just yell at them Santana. I have to do the tactics for the games, I have to do some paperwork… Not everything is fun San." Jason says tiredly as he looks up at his sister.

"You're boring." Santana says as she rolls her eyes at her brother. Jason simply laughs and shakes his head at his sister's antics. "Well I'm not gonna be an old person like you and stay at home in my last night here in LA." And with that she turns around and goes to the guest room, where she has been staying in for the past week, to prepare herself for an awesome night out.

A half an hour later she steps out of the room wearing jeans, a white tank top and a black leather jacket, an outfit that makes her boobs and ass stand out. She has her hair down and she decided to put some light make up on. To sum it up, she looks hot.

"Bye loser." Santana says to her brother, who's still on the couch, as she walks towards the front door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jason says in a parenting voice as he looks at Santana with a faux stern look on his face.

Santana laughs at him and rolls her eyes in faux annoyance. "If I did that my night would be so boring."

Jason chuckles at his sister's response. "Have fun."

"I will, you can be sure of that." Santana winks at her brother and then she's out the door to enjoy her last night in the beautiful city known as LA.

* * *

When she arrives at the club she instantly smirks at seeing a lot of hot girls around to dance with. Yes, Santana Lopez is a lesbian and she has a different organ down there, yes you guessed right, she has a penis.

After inspecting the club she makes her way to the bar. She takes a seat on a stool and waves at the bartender. The guy, clearly entranced by the Latina or, more specifically, her boobs, walks quickly towards her. Santana smirks at this and orders her drink in the most seductive voice ever. The guy fumbles a little with the drink clearly nervous about being so close to a hot girl and Santana rolls her eyes in annoyance. The bartender finally gives her the drink and tells her it's on the house. She takes a sip of her drink and winks at the guy in appreciation. The bartender smiles shyly at her and then turns around to serve other costumers.

Santana turns around with her drink in hand to look at the dance floor and find her companion for the night. She's looking at some red haired girl dancing sexily a few feet away from her when she hears some guy beside her, trying to hit on a girl.

"Come on, just one dance." Santana hears the guy say in what he thinks it's a seductive tone but which in fact sounds creepy as hell.

"No thanks, I'm waiting for my friends." The Latina hears the girl turn him down in the most polite way possible.

"Can I buy you a drink at least?" The guy tries again and Santana rolls her eyes at the guy's persistency. _He clearly doesn't know what no means,_ Santana thinks to herself as she takes another sip from her drink.

"I don't like alcohol." Santana snorts at the girl's response, because if it was her the guy was pestering, she would have said for him to fuck off a long time ago.

"I bet I can change that." The guy says in a sickening seductive tone. Santana grimaces at this and, not liking this guy's persuasive manners, she decides to help the girl out.

She puts her drink down on the counter and walks towards the pair. She approaches the girl, who she realizes has blonde hair, puts her arms around her waist and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Santana can't help but realize how soft the girl's skin is but soon she shakes her head and snaps out from her thoughts. "Hey babe. Sorry I took so long, there was a huge line to the bathroom." Santana says sweetly as she looks at the blonde girl and it's just then she notices the blonde's eyes. They're the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. They're blue like the ocean and they have this glow that Santana can't even describe herself.

The blonde looks at Santana in appreciation and smiles at her. "It's no problem honey. What matters is that you're here now." The guy looks at Santana angrily and then walks away with a huff.

Santana, after confirming that the guy couldn't see them anymore, takes her arms from around the blonde and steps back. As she's about to walk away from the girl she feels something soft and warm grip her wrist. She looks at the blonde confusedly and the girl gives her a sweet smile. "Thanks." The blonde says shyly as she releases the Latina's wrist and Santana giggles at seeing the girl's cheeks turning into a light shade of pink.

"It's no problem. In fact I kind of enjoyed seeing his rejected face. He was a pain in the ass if you ask me." The blonde laughs at this and Santana looks at her, entranced by the girl's beautiful laugh.

"He really was." The girl agrees, scrunching up her nose in disgust as she remembers the guy's attempts towards her. "Can I buy you a drink or something, you know as a thank you for what you did."

"Sure." Santana replies, not being the one to refuse a free drink. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Brittany." The blonde says in a friendly tone as she extends her hand to Santana.

The Latina shakes her hand and then says back. "I'm Santana." Brittany smiles at her and then turns to the bartender to order the drinks. They stand there sipping their drinks silently while looking at the dance floor packed with people. From the corner of her eye Santana can see Brittany sway with the music that's currently playing. Deciding to take her chances Santana turns to the blonde and whispers in her ear. "Do you wanna dance?"

A shiver runs down Brittany's spine and she almost moans at the Latina's sexy voice but she restrains herself and is able to utter a soft "Yes."

Santana takes her hand in her own and leads Brittany to the middle of the dance floor. They start dancing, at first a little awkwardly, but then they just let loose and at every passing minute they get closer to each other. Santana only now sees how sexy the blonde is. She has legs that could go on forever and the dress she's wearing shows enough cleavage to make someone go crazy. Not resisting it anymore, Santana puts her hands on Brittany's waist and pulls her closer to her body. The blonde gasps in surprise but doesn't pull back, much for Santana's pleasure.

Brittany looks at the Latina's eyes and sees the most beautiful brown orbs in the world. She only looks away from them when she feels a hot breath on her face, and it's just then that she realizes the close proximity between the two. Deciding just to have fun and let loose, Brittany turns around in the Latina's arms and grinds her ass against the Latina's front. She smirks when she hears a little moan escape Santana's mouth and decides to grind harder.

Santana rolls her head back and feels her penis twitch in pleasure. On impulse she lowers her lips to Brittany's neck and kisses it softly. The blonde moans at the contact and exposes more of her neck for Santana to kiss. The Latina smirks and kisses it again but this time she nips at the skin and sucks some spots, leaving hickeys along the way.

Brittany grinds against Santana again and that's when she feels it, a bulge in the Latina's pants. She turns around and looks down, seeing that there's clearly a bulge on Santana's pants. "Is that…?" Brittany trails off as she looks at the Latina curiously.

"Yes, I have a penis. And I know that this is the part you turn around and walk away from me, disgusted about the fact that I have a male's organ." Santana says nonchalantly.

Brittany leans in closer to her and whispers in her ear seductively. "I think it's hot." Santana looks at her incredulously, not really believing she heard the blonde right. Brittany looks at her sweetly and then her eyes travel down to Santana's plump lips. The Latina sees the action and lets her hand caress the blonde's cheek. They smile at each other, not really knowing who should be the first to lean in. Santana finally mans up and leans in slowly. Brittany meets her halfway and their lips touch for the first time, making a shock of electricity run through both their bodies. They move their lips against each other slowly, wanting to prolong the amazing feeling of their lips linked. Brittany pulls away much too soon for Santana's dismay. "Do you wanna get out of here?" The blonde whispers on the Latina's ear and pleasure shoots straight to Santana's groin. The only response Santana lets out is a nod and Brittany takes her hand in her own and leads her out of the club. They hail a cab and soon they're on their way to Brittany's apartment.

* * *

As soon as they close the door behind them their lips find one another in a heated kiss and Santana discards her leather jacket somewhere on the floor. Santana moans when she feels the blonde's tongue caressing her own. Brittany smirks and pulls away from the kiss, causing a grunt of disapproval to leave Santana's mouth. That soon turns into a moan when she feels the blonde's soft lips trailing kisses down her neck. She feels Brittany rocking against her and that's when she loses it.

"Bedroom! Now!" Santana says between breaths and Brittany stops kissing her neck and takes her hand in her own and leads her quickly to the bedroom.

When they arrive, Brittany crashes their lips together in a hungry kiss and Santana moans in pleasure. The Latina runs her hands through Brittany's body trying to find some skin, but gets frustrated by the blonde's dress, which is preventing her from doing so. Not being able to resist the urge of touching Brittany's skin anymore, Santana finds the zipper of the blonde's dress and starts pulling it down slowly.

A shiver runs down Brittany's spine when she feels Santana's fingers ghost the skin on her back. As the dress hits the ground Brittany steps out of it and when she looks up an awestruck, mesmerized Santana is staring at her body with a lusty and hungry look. Brittany takes a step forward and takes Santana's face in her hands. She looks at the Latina softly with a smile on her face that Santana mirrors and takes the Latina's lips in her own in a soft kiss. The kiss soon turns heated and Santana finds herself falling onto the bed, followed right behind by Brittany, who straddles her.

Brittany starts trailing kisses down Santana's neck, leaving a few hickeys along the way, while her hands sneak under the Latina's shirt and grope one of her covered breasts. Santana arches her back and moans in pleasure. She feels her penis getting hard and so does Brittany by the smirk she has on her face. The blonde pulls away a little to be able to take Santana's shirt off. As soon as it hits the floor, Brittany snakes her hands up on Santana's back and unclasps the Latina's bra. Santana lets it slide off of her arms and onto the floor.

Without wasting any more time, Brittany sucks a nipple into her mouth, eliciting a moan from Santana. The Latina bucks her hips up and pleasure shoots straight to her penis and Brittany's core. The blonde feels her panties getting wetter as the minutes go by and she needs some release. So in one smooth movement she removes Santana's pants and boxers and discards them somewhere in the room. Her eyes stay fixed on the Latina's penis that she doesn't even notice Santana removing her bra.

She's snapped out from her trance when she feels soft lips surrounding one of her nipples and sucking it skillfully. A groan of pleasure leaves her mouth and she rocks her hips, feeling the delicious friction she so needs.

Santana suddenly flips them over and straddles Brittany. She leans down and kisses the blonde softly, caressing Brittany's tongue with her own. She snakes her hands between their bodies and starts pulling the blonde's panties down her legs slowly. Santana breaks the kiss to be able to completely pull the piece of clothing off.

When Santana comes back up, Brittany is so turned on beyond belief. Santana senses this and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips before taking her penis in her hands and leading it to Brittany's entrance. She enters the blonde slowly and they both moan at the feeling. When she's fully in, she pulls back slowly until only the tip of her penis is inside and then, she thrusts back in. Brittany arches her back and moans loudly, loving the way that Santana fills her up.

Santana repeats the motion again and this time she leans down to plant a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. Their eyes lock and they both feel the electricity between the two, the chemistry, and they smile sweetly at one another.

Their hips start rocking rapidly as they feel themselves on the verge of exploding. With every single thrust, Santana plants a soft kiss on Brittany's lips and the blonde smiles at the sweet gesture.

After a few more thrusts they come undone, at the same time, from the most pleasurable orgasm they've ever had. Moans and grunts fill the room as they roll out of their orgasms. Santana empties her seed deep inside of Brittany and they both moan at the feeling.

They lock eyes once again and various emotions can be seen in them: bliss, happiness, excitement and… love. That thought terrifies the Latina. She can't feel love towards somebody she just met five hours ago. It's impossible. She decides to bury the thought of love somewhere far away in her mind and slips out of the blonde slowly. She lies beside her and tries to regain her breath. As she's about to fall into a deep slumber she feels an arm on her waist, pulling her closer to the warmth of Brittany's body. The blonde puts her head on Santana's shoulder and snuggles into the Latina's body. She smiles contentedly and whispers softly to the Latina. "Goodnight San."

Santana looks at the blonde and sees that she fell asleep. Freaking out about all the emotions this woman is making her feel she untangles herself from Brittany's embrace and gets out of the bed. She picks up her clothes and starts dressing herself quickly, not wanting to wake up the blonde. When she's fully dressed she walks towards the bedroom door but then stops in her tracks and looks back at the sleeping blonde. She smiles softly, walks back towards her and plants a sweet kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Britt." She whispers soothingly and then she turns around and walks out the door, leaving the girl that made her feel so many emotions only in the short period of time of five hours. But she won't have to deal with those emotions anymore because she won't see the blonde beauty again after today.

Or will she?

* * *

**I'm back! :D**

**I had this idea in my head, so I decided to write it :) I don't even know if it's good or not, I just leave that to you my lovely readers ;) Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and don't forget to leave me a review telling me what you think :) Till next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 1 - We meet again

**Chapter 1 – We meet again**

Santana is sleeping peacefully, snuggled with her fluffy pillow when a loud noise makes her jump out of bed and, consequently, falling on her butt on the carpeted floor. She grunts in irritation, realizing that the loud noise is in fact her phone. She gets up from the floor, rubbing her sore butt as she does so, and picks up her phone. "Hello?" She asks in an angry tone.

"Santana Marie Lopez, don't talk to me in that tone." Her mother's voice sounds through the phone and she sighs loudly.

"Mom, you know I get grumpy when someone wakes me up." Santana says tiredly as she walks towards her kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee, knowing that she won't be able to get back to bed and she needs to be fully awake to talk to her mother and then go to work.

"How was I supposed to know that you were still sleeping?" Her mother asks pointedly.

"Mom you called me at…" She looks at the clock on the microwave and her eyes widen. "You called me at 6:30 in the morning?!" Santana says loudly.

"It's 6:30? I thought it was 7:30. I guess my vision isn't what it was anymore." Maribel Lopez says simply and Santana rolls her eyes as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"I advise you to buy some glasses before calling me again at ungodly hours, mom." Santana says a little grumpy.

"Stop being so dramatic Santana Lopez." Her mother chastises her daughter. "Anyway, I was calling to know if you already packed."

"Yes mom, I already packed." Santana says to her mother on the phone as she rolls her eyes and takes a sip from her coffee.

"Good. Did you book your flight?" Her mother asks her.

"Yes mom. You made me book it the last time you called, which was just two days ago." Santana says pointedly but a smile can be seen on her face.

"Honey, you can't blame me for want you here as soon as possible. I haven't seen you in almost four months. Your father and I miss you." Santana smiles at this and now more awake due to the coffee.

"I miss you guys too mom. And don't worry I'm going to get out of work early and I'll be there tonight, so tell dad to don't forget to pick me up from the airport." Santana says as she puts her empty cup of coffee in the sink.

"Okay sweety. I can't wait to see you." Maribel says sweetly.

"Me too. I'll see you later. Bye mom." Santana says smiling.

"Bye mi hija. I love you."

"I love you too." And with this Santana hangs up the phone and walks towards her bedroom to prepare herself for another day of work.

* * *

As she walks through the gates and towards the entrance of the airport she notices almost instantly her father's figure. She smiles happily and walks at a fast pace towards him. She puts her bags on the ground and hugs her dad tightly. Miguel Lopez, a really good looking man with his bright brown eyes and pearly white teeth, in his 40s, works as a doctor in the hospital of Lima, Ohio.

"I missed you honey." Miguel says to his daughter as he plants a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I missed you too dad." Santana says sincerely as she pulls away and smiles at her father. "Where's mom?"

"She stayed at home to prepare dinner. She's making your favorite." Miguel informs her daughter. "But don't tell her I told you this. She wanted it to be a surprise." He adds.

"Don't worry dad. Your secret is safe with me." Santana says in a joking tone and they both burst out laughing as they walk towards the car.

When they arrive home, a few minutes later, Santana gets pulled to a bone crushing hug as soon as she steps through the front door.

"Mom… can't… breathe." Santana manages to get out as she gasps for air.

Her mother loosens her grip a little but doesn't let go of her daughter. "I missed you so much mi hija."

"I missed you too mom." Santana says as she pulls away from the hug and sees a little tear fall down her mother's eyes. "Mom, why are you crying?" She asks softly as she wipes her mother's tear away.

"I'm just happy to see you." Santana smiles at this and gives her mother a soft kiss on the cheek. "It's been too long since I've seen you. You have to visit more often."

"I know mom. It's just that work has been a pain in the ass lately and I haven't had time for anything else." Santana explains apologetically.

"You can't work so hard honey. It's bad for your health. You should take a break." Maribel says seriously and Santana knows her mother is right. She's been working non-stop since she took that one week vacation and that was only three months ago. She really needs another mini vacation.

"I'll talk to my boss about it mom." Santana says and her mom smiles satisfied. "So what's for dinner? I'm starving." She says as she walks towards the kitchen and the lovely smell of food invades her nostrils.

"Not so fast young lady." Maribel says as she walks towards her daughter and slaps her hand away from the pot. "Go sit with your dad in the living room. Dinner is almost ready." Santana huffs but does as she's told and goes sit beside her dad on the couch, waiting for the delicious meal to be ready.

When the food is ready everyone joins at the table and Santana is the first one to dig in. She eats like there's no tomorrow and, before she knows it, her plate is empty and she walks towards the pot again to have some more of her mother's tasty food.

"Slow down or you're going to choke on your food." Miguel says smiling as he watches his daughter stuff food into her mouth.

"Bu thi so goo." Santana lets out as she takes her fork full of food into her mouth. Miguel chuckles at his daughter's antics and puffy cheeks.

"I don't know where you stuff all the food you eat. I guess you inherited your father's stomach." Maribel says in a joking manner.

"Hey!" Miguel protested but soon a smile appears on his face when his wife gives him a sweet kiss.

"Oh I almost forgot. Your brother is gonna spend the weekend here too. He arrives tomorrow morning." Maribel says happily. She doesn't see her kids often, due to their work and stuff, so it's normal for her to be ecstatic right now, knowing that she's going to have the family reunited this weekend.

Santana swallows the food in her mouth and then smiles excited. "Jason is coming? That's so awesome. I haven't seen him in three months. That's too long. I miss my big bro." Santana and Jason have always been very close since they were little. When they needed something, an advice, a shoulder to cry, they always went to one another.

"Oh and he's bringing his girlfriend." Maribel says, excited with the fact that his son has never brought a girl home to meet them and now she's finally gonna meet one.

"What?" Santana asks a little surprised but at the same time happy for her brother. "A girlfriend? My brother is finally growing up." She says in a teasing tone. "But I have to talk to the girl. If their relationship is serious she has to now Jason's embarrassing stories. I've waited for this moment for so long." She says jokingly but a little mischievous is noticeable in her voice.

"Santana don't embarrass your brother. This is the first girlfriend he brings home, so this girl must be special for him. So be nice and support your brother." Maribel says in a stern voice.

"I was only joking mom." Santana says calmly but then a smirk appears on her face. "But you definitely have to show the girl Jason's baby pictures." Maribel laughs at her daughter but nods her head in agreement.

* * *

The next day Santana is woken up from her peaceful slumber by her mother's excited voice sounding through the house. She groans in frustration at looking at the clock in her bedside table that reads 7:00 a.m. She buries her head in her pillow, seeing that is too early for her to be up yet, and tries to block out her mother's voice. But her attempt at falling asleep fails miserably when her mother decides to burst into her room and open the curtains. Suddenly brightness fills the room and Santana buries her head even further into her fluffy pillow, if that's even possible.

"Come on sleepy head, wake up." Maribel says to her daughter in a chipper voice as she shakes Santana's body slowly. "Your brother will be here in thirty minutes."

"It's too early mom." Santana groans into the pillow. When she doesn't hear any response she assumes her mother left and finally accepted defeat, but, of course, her assumptions were wrong. Maribel takes the covers from Santana and instantly goose bumps form on the Latina's skin. "Mom! It's cold." She whines as she looks up and tries to take the covers back from her mother's hands.

"No. Get up and get ready. I'll expect you to be downstairs in thirty minutes." Maribel says firmly and with one last stern look at her daughter she walks out of the room. Santana huffs in annoyance but gets up, knowing full well what Maribel Lopez is capable of doing if she isn't ready on time.

She takes a quick shower and then walks to her room to find something to wear. She finally settles for some denim shorts and white t-shirt that show her amazing body. She blow dries her hair and decides to leave it loose. She applies some light makeup and when she's just about done she hears her mother calling her from downstairs.

As she descends the stairs she sees her brother's figure standing at the front door with his mother's arms around his well-structured frame. She smiles happily and runs down the stairs as fast as she can. Maribel disentangles herself from her son when she hears footsteps behind her. Santana engulfs her brother in a bone crushing hug and Jason plants a sweet kiss on his sister's forehead.

"I missed you too San." Jason says smiling down at Santana.

Santana pulls away from the hug and smiles at her brother. "Who says I missed you?" She asks jokingly and her brother gives her a playful shove and pouts at her. "Of course I missed you." She confesses quietly, not being the one to be all sentimental, but she and her brother have always been like this since she can remember. "So where's that girlfriend of yours? Or were you just lying to make me think that you were actually growing up?" She teases him and he shakes his head at his sister's antics.

"She was just calling her mom. I'm gonna see if she's…" He trails off as he turns around and sees his beautiful girlfriend walking towards him. "Oh here she is." He says happily and Santana smiles contentedly at seeing his brother like this. "Santana this is Brittany, my beautiful girlfriend, and Brittany this is my awesome, but sometimes annoying, sister Santana." As Santana turns to look at the girl beside her brother her whole body freezes. She can't believe this is happening, neither one of them want to believe in this. At first Santana thinks it's a dream, but when her eyes lock with those bright blue eyes, she knows. This girl, standing in front of her, her brother's girlfriend is in fact the blonde beauty that made her feel so many emotions in just one night, only three months ago.

* * *

**This is more of a filler chapter, but the next one is where things get more interesting ;) I'll try to write as fast as I can to give you some Brittana :)**

**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews on the first chapter, and thanks also to all the favorites and follows. You guys are awesome! :D Till next chapter...**

**Guest: I don't think it will have too much angst because I love them together and they can't resist one another for too long ;)**

**Guest: Yes, this is a BRITTANA story and not a Jason/Brittany story, so I'll make the Jason/Brittany coupleyness (Is that even a word? :P) ****ALMOST**** unexistent (I have to put some to make Santana jealous right? ;D), and I'll try to put Brittana cuteness and fluffiness as much as I can :)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Something unexpected

**Chapter 2 – Something unexpected**

Brittany is the first one to break the awkward silence that fell between them. "N-Nice to meet you." She stutters a little due to the shock and surprise of seeing the Latina again. She puts her hand out a little hesitantly and waits for Santana to shake it.

Santana looks at the blonde's extended hand with uncertainty and after a few minutes of hesitation she takes Brittany's hand in her own. As soon as their hands touch a shock of electricity runs through both their bodies and Brittany takes her hand back hastily. "Nice to meet you too." Santana is finally able to utter.

Jason not noticing the whole awkwardness or just deciding to ignore it, takes Brittany's hand in his own and walks towards his mother. "Mom, this is my girlfriend Brittany."

The blonde smiles sweetly and extends her hand at the woman. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez."

Maribel smiles at Brittany and gives her a motherly hug. Brittany is surprised at the gesture but hugs her back and smiles back at the woman. "Please call me Maribel. You're family now." Maribel says as they pull away from the hug. Brittany smiles at Maribel's words but her mind just keeps drifting to her reencounter with Santana, who she slept with three months ago and who, she now found out, is her boyfriend's sister. "Where's your father?" And as soon as the words come out of her mouth, Miguel Lopez appears with two suitcases in hand.

"Right here honey." He replies as he puts the suitcases on the floor, then walks towards his wife and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Always the charmer isn't that right dad?" Jason teases his father.

"I bet you won Brittany over with the charm you inherited from me." Miguel says half serious and half joking, which earns him a slap in the arm from his wife. He looks at Maribel's scowl and gives her an apologetic smile as well as a sweet kiss on her cheek, which makes the corners of his wife's lips turn up.

"He won me over with his clumsiness." Brittany chimes in and chuckles to herself at the memory of their first meeting. Jason's cheeks turn pink in embarrassment and Miguel gives them a questioning look.

"I spilled coffee on her." Jason says quietly in hopes that nobody can hear him, but his plan fails when he hears his father laughing.

Meanwhile Santana just stands there in her spot, a few feet away from them, just watching the scene in front of her, or more exactly, Brittany. She just can't believe that she's here, that she's her brother's girlfriend. Seeing her with him doesn't feel right. Knowing that she slept with her 3 months ago and that now she's with her brother doesn't feel right. How is she supposed to act like she doesn't know the blonde, when said girl made such an impact on her life? She made her feel more in one night than anyone has ever made her feel in her whole life. And now she's with her brother and they seem happy. _This is a total mess right now,_ Santana thinks to herself.

She's so entranced in her thoughts that she doesn't hear her father calling her name. She's startled and snapped out of her musings by a hand touching her shoulder. She looks up to find the warm brown eyes of her brother staring at her in concern. "Are you okay San?"

"Y-Yeah." She stutters a little but after a deep breath she recomposes herself and adds. "I'm just a little tired. You know I'm not a morning person."

"Yeah, I know very well. I still didn't forget when I woke you up early to wish you a happy 14th birthday and you punched me in the face." Jason says as he pouts at his sister and Santana just laughs, remembering that day as it was only yesterday and also remembering the black eye her brother had to support that week.

"Well you deserved it." Santana says half serious and half joking. "Who the hell wakes someone up at 5 in the morning?"

"Someone who is sweet and wants to be the first one to wish their sister a happy birthday." Jason points out. "But don't worry, I already learned my lesson."

"I really hope so because if you haven't, I'll not hesitate and I'll punch you again." Santana says jokingly but a little seriousness can be detected in her voice. Jason simply laughs and shakes his head at his sister's antics.

"You're making a great first impression on Brittany." And as the name of the blonde is said Santana's expression turns serious again. The only thing running through her mind right now is that her real first impression on the blonde was nothing compared to this one.

"Nothing can beat your first impression. Did you seriously spill coffee on her?" Santana teases her brother and his cheeks turn pink.

"It was an accident." He says quietly as he looks at the ground in embarrassment.

"Santana stop teasing your brother." Maribel says with a stern look on her face and Santana puts her hands up defensively. As she looks at Brittany she sees the blonde smiling at her and Santana smiles back. They lock eyes for a few seconds but then Brittany breaks their stare contest and looks around the living room to see if anyone noticed. She sighs in relief when she sees Jason chatting animatedly with his father on the couch and notices that Maribel went to the kitchen.

"Jason I think I'm gonna lay down for awhile upstairs. I'm kind of tired because of the trip." Brittany says through a yawn.

"Of course baby. I'll show you our bedroom." He says sweetly as he gets up from the couch, picks up the suitcases that were still in the living room and walks upstairs with Brittany following.

A feeling that Santana can't really identify, but that she knows for sure it's not a good one, settles in her stomach as she watches her brother and Brittany walk upstairs smiling at one another. She shakes her head to try and get rid of the unwelcoming feeling, but huffs in frustration when she sees it's not working. She decides to distract herself from all her thoughts and emotions, so she walks towards the kitchen to help her mother with her cooking.

As she enters the kitchen she sees her mother taking a tray of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. The delicious smell of the fresh baked cookies invades Santana's nostrils and she moves her hand tentatively towards the tray, but her plan fails miserably when her mom catches her and slaps her hand away. "This is for Brittany. I want her to feel welcomed here." Maribel explains to her daughter as she puts the cookies in a plate.

"But mom…" Santana whines like a little kid. "I love your cookies." She pouts at her mother and looks at her with really cute puppy dog eyes.

Maribel sighs in defeat and smiles at her daughter. "I'll make some for you too." Santana smiles widely at her mother and hugs her tightly. "But…" Maribel continues and Santana pulls away from the hug and looks at her mother suspiciously. "You have to take these cookies to Brittany." Santana takes the plate of cookies from her mother's hands and gives her a forced smile before walking out of the kitchen.

When she steps into the living room she sees her brother and father chatting animatedly. For a moment she thinks about giving the plate of cookies to her brother for him to go give it to Brittany, but then she erases that idea from her mind at remembering that Jason hasn't seen their parents in 6 months, so she lets him talk freely with their father and walks upstairs.

She stands at her brother's bedroom door for about five minutes before she finally decides to stop being such a wuss and knock on the door.

"Come in." She hears from inside the room and, after taking a deep breath, she opens the door and walks in. "Jason you didn't have to knock, this is your room." Brittany says as she turns around to face the person that entered the room. "Oh." She lets out when she sees Santana standing awkwardly at the doorway with a plate of cookies in her hands.

"Uh… my mom said to give you this." Santana says after a few minutes of looking at every part of the room except for the blonde sitting on the bed. She walks towards Brittany and hands her the plate, and as she does so their fingers brush against each other, sending shocks of electricity through both their bodies. Santana pulls her hand away and coughs awkwardly.

After a few minutes of pure silence and avoiding each other's eyes the blonde decides to speak up. "Is that it? Or do you need anything else?"

"Yeah, that's it. I'm gonna go now." Santana says hastily and turns around to walk towards the door. She stops and turns around once again. "This is weird." She blurts out, leaving Brittany confused to what she's referring to.

"What's weird?" Brittany asks as she watches the Latina fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"This whole situation." Brittany sends her a questioning look, still not knowing what the Latina is talking about, so Santana elaborates. "We slept together." She says in a quiet voice, afraid that someone might hear her. Brittany visibly freezes up at this, not liking where this conversation is going. "And now you're dating my brother. It's weird."

"Y-You just have to forget about it." Brittany stutters a little due to the nervousness she feels coursing through her body.

"Well it's not that easy Brittany. Every time I look at you I remember that night at the club and then at your apartment…" Santana trails off, reminiscing that night like it only happened yesterday.

"Why can't you just push that memory to the back of your mind? It's not like you liked me or anything." Brittany says in what it seems like an accusatory and angry tone.

Santana senses that the blonde is angry at her and she starts searching in her memory for something that she might have done wrong. "Are you angry at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh I don't know, let me think." Brittany says sarcastically and Santana just keeps staring at her confused. "We had sex and the moment I woke up I found out you were not there and you didn't even leave a note."

"I'm sorry." It's the only thing that Santana can utter right now and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." Brittany says dismissively. "That night was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened, but it did, so we just have to forget about it." And as Brittany says this, disappointment and sadness can be seen on Santana's face.

"Okay. Well enjoy the cookies." Santana says quietly, then she turns around and walks out the room. She goes to her room while thinking why she's feeling like this, why the blonde's words made her feel like this. _It was just one night stand. I have to forget like Brittany said,_ Santana thinks to herself as she slumps onto her bed and huffs in frustration into her pillow.

* * *

At 1 p.m. Maribel calls everyone for lunch and after a few minutes they're all sited at the table, ready to devour the delicious food in front of them. They chat animatedly between each other, except for Santana, who just keeps looking between her food and the blonde who's sited across from her. Brittany looks at her a few times as well but looks away every time Santana locks eyes with her.

At some point through lunch the topic of the conversation is her and she can't help the roll of her eyes when she hears her mother's question. "When are you going to get a girl too, mi hija?"

"Mom, I'm too busy with work right now. Maybe in a distant future I'll bring someone home." And as she says this she can't help in glancing at Brittany and gauge her reaction. The blonde is looking at her plate, like she isn't interested in the conversation that's happening right now, but actually she's listening to every word that leaves the Latina's mouth.

"Honey, you work too much. You have to find a nice girl for you. I want grandchildren, you know?" Maribel says and as Santana is about to reply, Jason cuts in on the conversation.

"As we're in that topic, I want to tell you guys something." He says a little nervous but happiness can be seen all over his face. Santana looks at him curiously, wondering what the big news is. Brittany, on the other hand, is frozen and she's looking at Jason with a scared expression on her face. Jason takes her hand reassuringly and then turns to his parents and Santana. "Brittany here…" He smiles at the blonde, who's still looking at him nervously and a little scared. "Well… she's pregnant." And at these words, it's like Santana's world came crashing down on her and a pain she has never felt before shoots through her heart, leaving a hole in of nothing but emptiness.

* * *

**Whoa Brittany is pregnant... Don't hate me yet, just wait for the next chapter, a lot of questions will be answered then. And have faith on me ;)**

**Thanks for all your reviews guys, they motivate me to keep writing :) Till next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 3 - Is it mine?

**Chapter 3 – Is it mine?**

Maribel is the first one to break the silence that fell between them after Jason's announcement. "Oh My God! That's amazing news. I'm gonna be a grandma." She says with a big smile on her face.

"Congratulations son." Miguel says smiling after processing the news. "I can't wait to meet my grandson or granddaughter, or both."

Jason laughs. "You still have to wait a little bit, dad." He turns to Brittany and smiles at her lovingly while caressing her hand. The blonde gives him a forced smile back, while through the corner of her eyes she watches Santana's demeanor. "What about you San?"

Jason's question makes Santana snap out of her thoughts and she looks up to find expectant brown eyes looking back at her. "What about me?"

"Aren't you happy you're going to be an aunt?" Jason asks in a chipper tone as he looks at his sister with a big smile on his face.

"I'm stoked." She says sarcastically but due to all the happiness surrounding the table no one, except for Brittany, catches on the sarcasm. "I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm gonna lay down for a bit." She gives her family a forced smile and then stands up from her chair. She glances at Brittany and once again blue eyes lock with brown. And like last time Brittany is the one to break their little moment and looks down at her plate. Santana sighs and walks upstairs. As she's halfway there she can hear the cheers and the laughs of happiness coming from the dining room. She tunes them out and walks towards her bedroom.

She slumps on her bed when she arrives at her room and hugs her fluffy pillow tightly against her chest. She doesn't know why she isn't happy for her brother, she should be, but the truth is she isn't. And she doesn't know why she isn't. All these emotions are coursing through her body and she doesn't like it. She doesn't even know what these emotions are, the only thing she knows is that not one of them is happiness. And that's what she should be feeling right now. But no. Her mind is a mess and her feelings are even worse. And she knows the reason to all of this, but she's not ready to acknowledge it… yet. So for the time being she's just going to try and push these thoughts and emotions to the back of her mind and try to accept the fact that Brittany is going to have a baby that is her brother's too. Just saying that, even if it's in her head, leaves a nagging feeling in the Latina's stomach. She huffs in frustration and hugs the pillow tighter to her body, willing sleep to take over her and to take, also, her thoughts away.

* * *

Santana wakes up after what feels like hours of sleep, but that in reality only has been an hour. She groans in displeasure when she looks at the clock in her bedside table and sees that is only 9:30 p.m. Knowing that she won't fall asleep any time soon, she gets up and walks towards her dresser to fetch some clothes. With the items needed in hand, she walks towards the bathroom to take a relaxing bath.

She enters the bathroom without knocking and gasps in surprise and lets her clothes slip from her arms to the floor when she sees another person inside the bathroom, or to be more precisely, Brittany.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know anyone was here." Santana says apologetically as she looks at Brittany's face through the mirror.

"It's no problem. I'm done actually." Brittany says as she puts her toothbrush in its place and turns around to look at the Latina. They stare at one another, not knowing what to do or what to say. They just stand there for a few minutes, looking at every part of their faces: their eyes, their noses, their cheeks, their chins and their lips. And there is where their eyes stop, at each other's lips. Those lips that both want to kiss, but neither one of them wants to admit it. Because admitting it would just create a mess right now, so to avoid that Brittany looks away and stutters a bit. "I-I'm gonna g-go." She walks towards the door and her shoulder brushes Santana's, sending a shock of electricity through both their bodies.

"Congratulations by the way." And this makes the blonde stop at the doorway and turn around to face the Latina. "You'll be a great mom." Santana continues as she smiles sweetly at the blonde.

Brittany smiles back and replies a little shyly. "Thanks." Santana shrugs, saying through her gestures that is no big deal. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Santana asks confused.

"Don't you want to have kids?" Brittany asks cautiously and there's a little hopefulness laced in her voice, something Santana decides to ignore thinking that she might be interpreting it wrong.

"I think I'll never have kids. I would probably freak out if I had one, because I'm not good with all the baby stuff and all the crying and diapers… it's not for me. They're cute, yeah, but I just…you know." Santana explains as she looks at the ground and so she doesn't notice the sad look that appears on Brittany's face. Santana looks up again and the sad expression on Brittany's face is replaced by a tight lipped smile. The blonde turns around and takes a step forward. "Look out!" She hears Santana shout to her, but it's too late, because she slips on the clothes scattered on the floor and feels herself falling backwards. She prepares herself for the excruciating pain she's about to feel, but she doesn't hit the floor. Instead, soft arms catch her and she finds herself looking at beautiful warming brown eyes. Santana starts laughing at the whole situation and Brittany finds herself laughing with the Latina. They keep laughing at the silliness of the situation that they don't even realize how close their faces are. Santana is the first one to realize this detail and she stops laughing instantly and a serious expression takes over her face instead. Brittany noticing that Santana is no longer laughing, stops as well and it's only then that she realizes how close they are. Santana glances at the blonde's lips, not knowing if she should lean in and kiss those beautiful lips she hasn't kissed for 3 months or if she should just back away. She decides on the latter when the image of her brother pops in her head. She pulls away and helps the blonde get back on her feet.

Brittany feels a little disappointed but she shakes the feeling away, knowing that she shouldn't be feeling this way. "Thank you." She says after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"No problem." Santana says as she avoids Brittany's eyes.

"Well goodnight." Brittany says softly.

"Goodnight." Santana says and Brittany turns around and walks out of the bathroom. The Latina lets out a sigh of relief as she closes the door after Brittany walked out. _Goodbye relaxing bath, hello cold shower,_ Santana thinks to herself as she starts stripping and enters the tub. She turns on the shower and walks under the stream of cold water, letting it wash away all the confusing feelings she's having since seeing the blonde again after 3 months.

* * *

After tossing and turning for hours on her bed, Santana finally gives up on trying to fall asleep and gets up while huffing in frustration. She walks quietly, not wanting to wake up anyone, and goes downstairs. She enters the kitchen as she turns on the lights and goes to the fridge to fetch the milk. She pours herself a glass and then takes a seat at the table. She doesn't even drink the milk, she just plays with the glass as her mind is overcome with thoughts of Brittany once again. She's so entranced in her musings that she doesn't even hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Santana jumps in her seat as her heart starts beating like crazy. She looks up at the person who scared the living hell out of her and sees the amused face of her brother.

"Jesus Jason! You scared the shit out of me!" Santana says a little irritated while her brother just laughs at the whole situation. "Yeah, laughing at the fact that you almost killed your sister… now I can see how much of a dumbass you are." She says, trying to keep a serious face but fails when she lets out a laugh.

"You should have seen your face. It was priceless." Jason laughs even more and Santana hits him in the arm a little too hard. "Ow! That hurt!" He whines as he rubs the spot where Santana hit him.

"It will hurt even more if you don't stop laughing." She says in a warning tone but there's also playfulness in her voice.

Jason puts his hands in the air in an 'I give up' manner and takes a seat across from his sister. "So what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Santana counters with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Fair enough… Well I was thirsty so I came here to grab a glass of water, but since you're not drinking your milk I think I'm going to steal it from you." And as he says this he grabs Santana's glass of milk and drinks it in under 10 seconds, while the Latina just rolls her eyes at her brother's antics. "Now it's your turn." He says as he puts the glass, now empty, back on the table.

"My turn? My turn for what?" Santana asks confused.

"For you to tell me what you're doing here." Jason elaborates.

"I couldn't sleep so I came here to…" She trails off and then shakes her head at herself while letting out a dry chuckle. "I don't even know why I came here for."

"Are you okay sis? You've been strange today." Jason points out as he looks at his sister worried.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I've just been stressed about work." Santana lies. Well she doesn't completely lie because, yes, work has been stressing her out, but that's not exactly what's been preventing her from sleeping.

"You shouldn't work too much. It's bad for your health." Jason says in a caring tone.

"You sound like mom." Santana laughs.

Jason's demeanor changes to a more serious one and he looks at Santana a little nervous. "Speaking of mom… can I tell you something?"

"Of course. You know you can tell me anything." Santana says softly.

"You have to promise me that you won't freak out and that you won't tell mom and dad." Jason says seriously as he looks at his sister in the eyes.

"Now you're worrying me Jason. What's going on?" Santana says already thinking about possible things that might have happened.

"Just promise, please." Jason says pleadingly.

"Okay, I promise."

"I'm not the father." Jason blurts out after long minutes filled with silence. Seeing his sister's confused face, he elaborates. "I'm not the father of Brittany's baby."

"What?!" Santana says loudly, completely astonished at this revelation. "But you said… How… I don't understand." She stutters, not being able to form a coherent sentence right now.

"Brittany told me she was pregnant before we started dating. I was thrown back a little when she told me. I never imagined myself raising a child that wasn't mine." He pauses for a few seconds then continues with a smile on his face. "But Brittany made an impact in my life. I never thought I would find this amazing girl that I would want to marry someday, but I did. And so I wouldn't let one single detail keep me away from the love of my life. Who cares that the baby isn't mine? I'm going to raise it like it is mine." He finishes his speech and looks at his sister expectantly.

Santana is completely speechless and she can't think straight (no pun intended) either. The baby, Brittany's baby, isn't her brother's? "So the baby isn't yours?" It's the only thing that comes out of Santana's mouth.

"No, it isn't. In fact, me and Brittany didn't even have… you know." Jason says as he looks at his sister pointedly and Santana's mouth forms an O shape, understanding perfectly what her brother is saying. "She doesn't feel comfortable in doing it while she's pregnant."

"So you two never…?" Santana trails off.

"No." Jason confirms.

"Wow. This is a lot to process." Santana says bewildered with all the information she received from her brother. "Then who's the father?" She asks after awhile.

"She doesn't like to talk about it and I respect that." Jason replies and Santana nods absentmindedly as she's still processing everything inside her head. "Well I'm gonna go to bed. Thanks for listening to me San." Jason says as he gets up from his seat and plants a soft kiss on his sister's forehead. Santana gives him a tight lipped smile and then Jason turns around and walks out of the kitchen.

After a few minutes Santana decides to go to bed as well. As she slumps into her bed, all that her brother said to her starts coursing through her mind. _'I'm not the father.'_ And that's when she freezes. She can't believe she's only thinking of this now. _If Jason is not the father, there's a possibility that the baby is mine. _She shakes her head to get rid of the thought and buries her head into her pillow. But no matter how hard she tries, there's always that question in the back of her mind that haunts her for the rest of the night. _Is it mine?_

* * *

The next day Santana wakes up after only an hour of sleep and groans in displeasure. She gets up and walks towards her wardrobe. She dresses herself in jeans and a white t-shirt and then walks out of her room and towards the bathroom. She splashes some water onto her face in an attempt to wash away the tiredness from her eyes and all the thoughts that prevented her from catching any sleep last night.

She's drying her face on a towel when the door of the bathroom opens. "Oh sorry." The person says apologetically and Santana turns around to face the cause of her insomnias, Brittany.

"I guess we have a thing with this bathroom." Santana says jokingly and Brittany giggles.

"Yeah. Well I'll come back later." Brittany says and as she's turning around to walk out the bathroom, a hand on her wrist stops her. She looks to her wrist and sees a soft tan hand around it. She then looks up to Santana questioningly.

"I-I need t-to talk to you." Santana stutters a little as she pulls her hand away from Brittany's wrist.

"About what?" Brittany asks curiously as she sees Santana fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"I know Jason is not the father." Santana blurts out as she avoids Brittany's piercing blue eyes by looking at the floor.

"W-What?" Brittany stutters, completely caught off guard.

"I know Jason is not the father." Santana repeats more confidently as she looks up. "He told me." She adds. "So I was wondering…" She takes a deep breath and looks directly at Brittany's beautiful blue eyes. "Is it mine?"

* * *

**I don't update for almost a week and then I leave you guys with a cliffhanger... I'm so evil :P But on the good side... Jason and Brittany never had sex! Yay! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, you are AMAZING! :) Till next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 4 - Denial

**Chapter 4 – Denial**

"I know Jason is not the father." Santana repeats more confidently as she looks up. "He told me." She adds. "So I was wondering…" She takes a deep breath and looks directly at Brittany's beautiful blue eyes. "Is it mine?"

After Santana utters these words silence falls over them and fills the room. Brittany doesn't know what to say, she was completely caught off guard by Santana's question. A million things run through her mind and none of them are helpful whatsoever. But then she remembers something and with that in mind she turns to look at the Latina and replies quietly. "No."

Santana doesn't know why she's feeling disappointed and sad right now. She doesn't get it. She should be feeling relieved and content, but no. _What's wrong with me?, _she thinks to herself. "A-Are you s-sure?" Santana stutters. "Because we… we didn't use…" She trails off.

"No. It's not yours." Brittany says as she avoids the Latina's eyes.

"Okay. Uh… I'm gonna go now." Santana says with a gloomy expression on her face. She turns around and walks out the bathroom, leaving Brittany behind with all this mixed feelings coursing through her body.

* * *

After taking a long shower, due, mostly, to a certain Latina occupying her mind, Brittany dresses herself in denim shorts and a pink tank top and walks downstairs. As she enters the living room she's surprised to only see Santana there, sitting on the couch watching some show on the television.

"Where's everyone?" Brittany asks curiously.

Santana at hearing the melodious voice of the girl who's been driving her crazy turns her head to the side and that's when her mouth falls open. She sees Brittany's beautiful legs that look like they go on forever and, also, as she moves her eyes up a little she notices that the blonde's tank top rode up a little, which makes possible for the Latina to see a small glimpse of Brittany's delicious and well toned abs. And it's not just that. As Santana continues up her body she can see the blonde's cleavage and also her perfect clad breasts enhanced by the tight tank top. When she finally looks at Brittany's face, she notices a small smirk plastered there, and that's what makes the Latina come out of her daze and look away as she clears her throat awkwardly.

She remembers Brittany's question and replies with a hoarse voice, due to the dryness in her throat. "Uh… My mom went to the supermarket. She's probably going to take ages there." Santana says that last part more as an afterthought and then gulps trying to make her throat less dry. "And Jason and my dad went to a soccer game."

"Oh okay." Brittany says. An awkward silence falls over them and Santana tries to come up with something to rid both of them of this weird situation. Brittany just stays on the same spot as she fiddles with her fingers nervously and steals a glance or two at the Latina.

Santana switches off the TV and gets up from the couch. "I'm gonna get my tan on." She gives Brittany a tight lipped smile as she passes her and walks towards the stairs. She stops in her tracks and before she can think about it, she's already turning around to the blonde and blurting out what's in her mind. "You're free to join me." And with that she walks upstairs to get a bikini, leaving Brittany behind thinking if she should or not join the Latina. Because Brittany wants to, she just doesn't want to admit that to herself…yet. For now she prefers to be in denial.

* * *

Santana is laying on a deck chair with the upper part of her black bikini, red short shorts and sunglasses on when she hears the backyard door open. She takes her sunglasses off and looks to the side and that's when her heart stops. Brittany is walking towards her clad in a light blue bikini, which enhances her beautiful blue eyes and shows off her smokin' hot body. The blonde lays down on the deck chair beside Santana's and the Latina notices Brittany blushing. Santana smiles sweetly when her heart finally starts beating again and Brittany gives her a shy smile. They lay there for awhile just enjoying the sun and each other's company while stealing glances from another when they think the other isn't looking.

Santana decides to break the silence between them. "So… tell me about yourself Brittany."

Brittany looks at the Latina surprised but gives her a soft smile nonetheless. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know." Santana shrugs. "How old are you? Where did you grow up? That sort of thing."

"Hmm… how about we play 20 questions? Then we both can know things about each other." Brittany suggests and Santana nods with a smile on her face. "Do you wanna start?"

"Okay." Santana replies. "What's your full name?"

"Brittany Susan Pierce." The blonde says and then stares at the Latina expectantly.

When Santana realizes that Brittany isn't going to say anything, she looks at the blonde questioningly. "It's your turn."

"You have to answer your own question too, it's a rule." Brittany says seriously.

"No, it isn't." Santana says as she laughs a little. "But anyway, my full name is Santana Marie Lopez."

Brittany smiles at the Latina and then makes her question. "How old are you?"

"I'm 25." Santana answers.

"I'm 25 as well."

"When's your birthday?" Santana asks, now more relaxed.

"February 1st." Brittany replies.

"Mine's January 12th. I'm older than you." Santana teases the blonde with a smirk plastered on her face.

"For barely a month." Brittany counters back with a small smile visible on her face. "What do you do?"

"I'm a lawyer. It probably sounds boring but I like to help people who suffer injustice." Santana says as she shrugs.

"It's what you like to do so it's not boring Santana." Brittany says sweetly. "I'm a dance teacher. I always loved to dance. I started dancing since I could walk, at least that's what my mom says." Santana laughs at this along with the blonde.

"Well you have the body." Santana says without thinking and blushes as well as Brittany. She clears her throat awkwardly and proceeds to ask her question. "What's your favorite color?"

"Pink." The blonde replies a little shyly and Santana smiles at her cuteness. "What's yours?"

"Your eyes." Santana blurts out without thinking. Apparently that's a common thing when she's in the presence of Brittany. "Uh… I mean… blue… like the ocean." She rambles as she looks away from the blonde and her cheeks turn crimson. She just wants to kick herself on the head for saying what she did, even though it's true, she shouldn't have said it out loud.

Brittany can't help but smile at this. "So… what's your favorite movie?"

"Ugh! You'll probably think I'm such a geek." Santana says as she looks away from the blonde. "I love all Harry Potter movies." She confesses a little shyly and then looks at her side to gauge Brittany's reaction. She gives the blonde a playful glare when she sees her trying to hold in a laugh. Brittany finally bursts out laughing, not being able to hold it in any longer and Santana groans in frustration. "Hey! The movies are awesome okay?"

Brittany puts her hands in the air in a defensive manner as she tries to regain her breath after her laughing fit. "I have to agree with that, they are awesome. I just didn't know you were such a geek." She teases the Latina who huffs in frustration but has a small smile playing on her lips. "Well mine's Beauty and the Beast, but I love all Disney movies."

"It suits you." Santana says softly with a smile on her face. "What's your greatest fear?"

"Have my heart broken." Brittany confesses as she looks at her lap and fiddles with her fingers nervously. Santana smiles sympathetically at the blonde and puts her left hand on top of the blonde's right one. Brittany looks at their hands and before she can stop herself she intertwines their fingers. Santana looks up at the blonde and their eyes lock. It's one of those moments where both of them want to lean in and just take each other's lips on their own, but neither wants to admit that so they take the easy way and look away from each other while pulling their hands apart too. "So… what's yours?"

"Never find the person that I'm meant to be with." Santana says quietly and Brittany gives her hand a little squeeze. "It's your turn."

"What's your type?" As soon as the words leave her mouth Brittany's cheeks turn red like a tomato. _Why did I ask that?,_ she chastises herself.

"Uh… blonde, blue eyes, beautiful smile, smokin' hot body…" Santana smirks when she says this and notices Brittany blushing even more, if that's even possible. "What's yours?"

"You know…" Brittany says shyly.

"Yeah, I think I do." Santana says with a smirk on her face. "What was your first impression about me?"

"That you were my hero." Brittany breathes out. "You saved me from that guy remember?" They both laugh at the memory of the annoying guy that couldn't get a hint. "And I also thought you were pretty hot."

"So you think I'm hot huh?" Santana says with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I said you were hot then. I didn't say anything about now." Brittany counters in a teasing tone.

"I'm hurt Pierce." Santana says feigning hurt.

"You'll heal." Brittany says jokingly and they both burst out laughing. "So what was your first impression about me?" She asks after she regained her breathing again.

"I thought you're beautiful." Santana confesses softly. "That you were an angel sent from heaven. And your eyes…" She continues sweetly, not noticing the adoring smile that's plastered on the blonde's face. "I could stare at them forever, stare at you forever, and never get tired." She smiles dreamily and then freezes up when she realizes what she just said. "Uh… next question, shall we?" She says awkwardly as she avoids the blonde's beautiful blue eyes.

"Have you ever said 'I love you' to anyone besides your family?" Brittany asks a little nervously.

Santana's face falls when she hears the blonde's question and all the color is drained from her face. "I-It's a little h-hot, isn't it?" She stutters as she looks away from the blonde. "I think I'm gonna go for a swim." She says as she gets up and walks towards the edge of the pool hastily.

Brittany noticed the change in Santana's demeanor after the question she made, the way the Latina ran away and her face was pale like she saw a ghost or something. Sensing that Santana is not ready to talk about whatever is troubling her, Brittany decides to get up and join the Latina. As she's a few steps away from Santana an idea pops into her mind and a smirk takes place on her face. She sneaks behind Santana and before the Latina knows it, she's being pushed into the pool.

When Santana emerges from underwater she looks at Brittany in shock. "You're going to pay for that blondie." And as soon as she says those words, she tugs on Brittany's legs and the blonde falls into the pool.

Brittany emerges a few seconds later and looks at Santana with a mischievous smirk on her face. And before the Latina knows it she's dunked underwater. She emerges gasping for air and then focuses her eyes on the blonde. She starts going towards her and lunges at her but Brittany is able to escape. "Too slow Santana." The blonde teases her.

"You're so gonna get it Pierce." And as Santana says this, she starts chasing the blonde around the pool. After long minutes of going after Brittany and being splashed in the face by her a few times, she finally is able to trap her in one of the corners of the pool. "There's nowhere to go now Brittany." Santana says triumphantly as she starts walking towards the blonde and Brittany tries to find a way out but doesn't find one. "Gotcha ya." She whispers when she's right in front of Brittany and they both laugh at their silliness. But soon their laughter and playfulness disappear when they realize how close they really are and how easy would be to just lean in and connect their lips. Their eyes lock and their breaths mingle. They can feel the warmth emanating from one another's body, even though they're in a pool, and they can hear each other's hearts beating in sync like they are one. So the question that remains is: Are they going to give in or just keep living in denial?

* * *

**Aaaaand... CLIFFHANGER! (Don't kill me please :P)**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I had a huge case of writer's block... Sooo, to make up for it I wrote a chapter all about Brittana :D**

**Thanks for all your reviews guys! I love you all! :) Till next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 5 - The move

**Chapter 5 – The move**

All reasoning is out the door for them both. They block everything out around them and just concentrate on each other, on what they want. Santana can feel her heart beating like crazy as she puts her hand on the blonde's cheek and caresses it softly. Brittany's breathing picks up at the gesture, at the feeling of warmth of Santana's soft hand against her cheek. Santana looks right into the blonde's bright blue eyes in search of any doubt, in search of anything that tells her that Brittany doesn't want this, but she doesn't find any. So she decides to listen what her heart wants in this exact moment and leans in slowly.

Brittany stays completely still, not pulling away nor leaning in. She just waits for the feeling of Santana's plump soft lips against her own. She closes her eyes when she feels Santana's breath on her lips, her mind completely blank. And that's when she feels it. The shock of electricity as Santana's lips connect softly with her own. The Latina doesn't move her lips, she just brushes them lightly against Brittany's and then pulls a few millimeters away to gauge the blonde's reaction.

Brittany flutters her eyes open slowly and locks them onto Santana's. She feels all these butterflies moving in her stomach, like they're having a dance, and she has the urge to connect their lips once again. So as her eyes glance at Santana's lips, she finds herself grabbing the Latina's neck and crashing their lips together.

This time it's not just lips brushing against lips, no, this time their lips are moving expertly, exploring each other's mouths. Santana lets her tongue brush against Brittany's bottom lip, making the blonde moan, granting her access immediately. Their tongues move together skillfully, caressing each other.

Brittany pulls the Latina closer onto her body while Santana puts her hands on the blonde's waist. Brittany sucks on Santana's bottom lip, making the Latina let out an embarrassing loud moan. The blonde smirks at the action and kisses Santana passionately.

When the need for air is impossible to ignore anymore, they both pull away while their eyes remain close. They open them slowly while trying to make their breathing normal again. Their eyes lock and it's just then they realize what they did.

Santana is about to speak when her mother's voice sounds from inside the house. They pull away from each other abruptly just in time for Maribel to appear in the backyard.

"There you are. I'm gonna start making lunch right now, do you girls want to help?" Maribel says with a smile on her face, not noticing the girls' swollen lips and flushed cheeks.

"Y-Yeah, sure mom. I'm just gonna dry off and dress myself." Santana says nervously as she gets out of the pool and goes inside hastily without glancing back at the blonde.

"M-Me too." Brittany says as she gets out of the pool quickly and goes inside while giving Maribel a forced smile.

* * *

Santana takes her bikini and shorts off and throws them into the hamper. She dries herself and then goes to her wardrobe to find some clothes to wear. She puts on denim black shorts and a white tank top and then combs her hair, putting it in a lazy bun. When she's done she comes out of her room and as she's walking towards the stairs she bumps towards Brittany, who was coming out of her own room at that exact moment.

"I'm sorry." They both say at the same time and blush in embarrassment. An awkward silence falls between them and they both look at everywhere except each other.

Brittany starts walking towards the stairs when she feels a hand on her wrist. She stops and turns around, looking at Santana curiously, but at the same time suspecting what the Latina is about to say.

"Brittany… about the ki-" Santana tries to say but the blonde cuts her off, not yet ready to have this conversation.

"We need to go downstairs. Your mother needs our help for lunch." And with that Brittany walks downstairs at a fast pace. Santana sighs and then walks downstairs.

As she arrives at the kitchen Brittany is already busy doing something and Maribel gives her also something to do. There are times that, while they're preparing lunch, Brittany and Santana bump into each other and their hands touch accidentally when they're both grabbing the same utensil, as well as a lot of quietly uttered 'sorrys' and a lot of glances stolen from one another. Maribel senses there's something wrong between the two, but decides to brush it off, thinking she's just imagining it.

When lunch is finally ready, Jason and Miguel arrive home and come into the kitchen trying to peek into the pot. Maribel swats their hands away and orders them to set the table. Miguel and Jason groan in displeasure, but soon start gathering plates and other utensils when they see the 'Lopez glare' plastered on Maribel's face.

Jason walks towards Brittany and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips. Brittany pulls away almost instantly, giving him a forced smile and then looks behind him to gauge Santana's reaction. The Latina looks away from them, not liking the feeling in her stomach when she sees Brittany and Jason together, especially when they kiss.

As they're eating lunch everyone is talking animatedly, everyone except Brittany and Santana. The Latina keeps playing with her food while glancing at the blonde when she knows no one is looking. Brittany, on the other hand, keeps avoiding Santana. She knows the Latina is looking at her, she can feel her eyes on her, but she can't pick up the courage to look at those beautiful hypnotizing brown eyes.

* * *

After lunch, Santana helps her mom clean up and then goes upstairs to pack her bags. As she's throwing clothes into her bag she can't stop her mind from wandering towards a certain blonde beauty. Whatever she does, wherever she's at, Brittany is always on her mind. _Stop thinking about her!,_ Santana chastises herself. But it doesn't work. Her mind wanders towards the kiss that happened this morning. The kiss that blew her mind away and made all these butterflies appear in her stomach. _How can this girl make me feel like this? _Frustrated with herself Santana slams her bag shut and walks out of her room. _As soon as I go, soon I'll stop seeing her and thinking about her._

When she arrives downstairs she sees everyone there along with some bags at the front door. She puts her bag on the floor and enters the living room.

"Well I have to go. My flight is in a half an hour." Santana informs them and they get up from the couch.

"We'll drive you sis. Our flight is in a half an hour too." Jason says and Santana groans internally. _Another half an hour in the presence of Brittany? This is not good,_ Santana thinks to herself.

"Thanks." Santana says as she glances at the blonde, who's looking at the floor.

Maribel walks towards her daughter and gives her a loving hug, kissing her forehead when they pull away. "Call me when you get home. I love you mi hija."

"I will. I love you too mom." Santana smiles at her mother and then turns to her father.

Miguel engulfs her in a bear hug, kissing her forehead softly as well when they pull away. "Come visit soon okay?"

"I'll try papi." Santana says sweetly.

"I love you sweety." Miguel says with a smile on his face.

"I love you too." Santana says sweetly as she smiles at him.

After all the 'goodbyes' and 'I love yous' they're finally on their way to the airport. Santana is in the backseat, while Brittany and Jason are in the front. When she glances at the mirror in the car she catches Brittany's eyes looking back at her. The blonde looks away when she gets caught and blushes a little. Santana smiles a little to herself but then shakes her head to clear her thoughts and looks out the window.

They arrive at the airport a few minutes later and Jason starts pulling their bags out of the trunk. They walk through the airport in silence and then stop when they're close to their gates.

"Goodbye little sis. I love you. Take care of yourself." Jason says as he engulfs his sister in a brotherly hug and gives her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye Jason. I love you too. And you know I always take care of myself." She says as they pull away from the hug and winks at him. He laughs at this and shakes his head at his sister's antics.

Brittany stands there awkwardly, looking at their interaction while fiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Goodbye Brittany. I hope I'll see you again soon." And as soon as those words leave her mouth, Santana kicks herself in the head internally.

"Me too." Brittany says sincerely with a smile on her face and, before she can stop herself, she hugs the Latina. Santana hugs her back, relishing in the warmth of the blonde's body, but soon they're pulling away, much to their displeasure. "Goodbye." Santana smiles at them and then walks towards her gate.

* * *

When she arrives home she puts her bag on the floor and slumps on the couch. She's completely worn out. Why? First, due to the long flight and second, due to a blue eyed girl occupying her thoughts all the time. She can't understand why she's still thinking about Brittany. She's far away from her so why can't she get her out of her head?

As she's about to fall asleep, the annoying sound of her phone brings her back to consciousness. She pulls it from her pocket with a groan and answers it a little irritated without checking the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hello Santana. It's Dennis. I need to talk to you about something." At hearing the sound of her boss' voice Santana sits up straight.

"What is it sir?" Santana says a little nervously, afraid that she's about to get fired.

"Well our company is going to expand and we're gonna open a firm in Los Angeles, California." Dennis informs her.

"Oh thank God." She sighs in relief.

"What?" Dennis asks confused.

"I said that's great. But what does that have to do with me?" Santana asks curiously.

"Well since you are one of our best lawyers I would like you to go to California and take care of the firm until further notice." Dennis explains.

"What? But sir…" Santana tries to protest.

"Santana this is a great opportunity and we need you, so no discussion." Dennis says firmly.

Santana huffs in frustration, not loud enough for her boss to hear. "When do I have to leave? And how long will I stay there?"

"You'll leave in a week, so you can sort out what you need to, and you'll stay there for at least six months." Dennis informs her.

"But sir… I can't just…" She hears a weird noise coming from her phone and when she looks at it she realizes her boss hang up. "Ugh! You have got to be kidding me!" She groans as she buries her face into a pillow. "Great… I'm moving to California." She says sarcastically, and that's when it hits her. She's moving to California. She's moving to the place where the girl who's been making her have all this feelings, feelings she doesn't even understand herself, lives. _This is going to be one hell of a move,_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

**Not a cliffhanger! Yay! :D Since I took too long to update those last two chapters I decided to give you guys a reward and update this chapter ASAP and with a special something in the beginning (They KISSED! Yay! :D)**

**I hope you enjoyed it. :) Thank you so much for all your support guys, I couldn't write this story without you. :) Till next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 6 - Realization

**Chapter 6 – Realization**

"Hey sis. I missed you." Jason says sweetly as he engulfs her in a brotherly hug.

"You won't be saying that after a week." Santana says jokingly as they pull apart.

"Well if you bug me a lot I can always throw you out." Jason jokes as he picks his sister's bags and walks with her towards the exit of the airport.

Santana gasps and puts her hand on her heart in faux hurt. "You would leave your own sister homeless?"

"If that means keeping my sanity intact, then yes." Santana hits him in the arm playfully and they laugh all the way to the car.

The ride home is calm, with Jason and Santana catching up on what's been happening on each other's lives. Before they know it, Jason is parking his car in front of his apartment building. He walks towards the trunk to help his sister with her bags and locks the car after. They walk through the entrance of the building and towards the elevator. Jason hits the 2nd floor button and the doors close slowly. A few seconds after, the doors open once again and they exit the elevator and walk towards Jason's apartment. He opens the door and steps back so Santana can walk in first. The Latina looks around the apartment and senses that something's different about it since the last time she has been here.

"Did you do anything with the apartment? It seems kind of different." Santana says what's on her mind.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you that…" He trails off when someone appears in the living room. Santana looks up and freezes up instantly. There, standing a few feet away from her, is Brittany clad in only a blue sports bra and some black tight short shorts with white sneakers. Her hair that's in a messy bun is a little disheveled, beads of sweat are coming down her body, passing the valley of her breasts and her taut amazing abs. _This can't be happening right now,_ Santana groans internally. Of course Santana was expecting to bump into the blonde someday, because they both live in LA now, but what she didn't expect was to see her a few minutes after arriving at the city and, especially, seeing her like this… all sexy and making all Santana's coherent thoughts fly out the window.

"Hi. I-It's good to see you Santana. I… uh… I was just about to take a shower so…" Brittany stutters a little nervously as she turns around and walks away hastily. She wasn't surprised by Santana's presence, she knew she was coming, Jason had told her, she just wasn't prepared to see the Latina again after only a week of not seeing each other and wasn't prepared to all the feelings she has to deal with.

"Brittany is living with you?" Santana asks slowly, hoping to be wrong but already knowing she's right.

"Yeah. We've been living together for a month now." Jason says with a smile on his face.

"Great." Santana says sarcastically, but covers it up by forcing a smile out to her brother. "Well I'm gonna put my bags in the guest room and then I'm gonna go out and grab a cup of coffee." She informs her brother as she turns around and walks towards the room she's gonna be staying until she finds an apartment of her own.

* * *

Santana walks through the city aimlessly, looking at the different stores and buildings around her. She's trying to relax and forget about the fact that she's going to be living in the same apartment as the girl who's been confusing her and driving her crazy since they met and re-met.

The Latina finds a little coffee place, warming and relaxing, so she decides to get in. She walks towards the line, which consists of only two people, and waits for her turn to order. As she stands there she looks around the place, the round-shaped tables, the, what seems, really comfy chairs, and the light blue walls. Blue… the color of Brittany's eyes. _Ugh! Why can't I stop thinking about her?,_ Santana asks herself, hitting herself in the head internally.

She's snapped out of her thoughts by the voice of the guy behind the counter. "What can I get you Miss?" He asks politely with what Santana notices is a forced smile on his face and bags under his eyes, showing that is trying his hardest to stay awake.

"A mocha latte, please." She requests and hands him a 5 dollar bill. "Keep the change." She says sympathetically and the guy gives her a grateful smile and turns away to go make her drink. She walks to the side and starts scrolling through her phone, reading once again the information about the law company her boss sent to her as she waits for her latte. She puts her phone back in her pocket when she hears the man put her drink on the counter. She picks it up and takes a sip from it, scrunching up her nose feeling that the drink lacks sugar. She picks up the sugar container and starts pouring it on her drink.

"That's my drink." She hears someone say with a soft voice behind her.

Santana turns around with the drink in hand and she looks at the girl in front of her questioningly. "Excuse me?"

"That's my drink." The girl with short blonde hair and hazel green eyes repeats. "The one you're holding and were way over sugaring just a few seconds ago." She adds amused. "That's a skinny latte, it says right there on the cup."

"No, this is a… Oh…" Santana trails off a little embarrassed at seeing that, in fact, it was written on the cup 'skinny latte'. "I'm sorry." She says apologetically as she hands the drink to the blonde girl.

"It's okay. I guess you just have to repay me somehow." The girl says with a smirk on her face. "How about a date?" She suggests as she takes a card from her purse and hands it to Santana. "Call me." She says seductively and winks at the Latina. She turns around and walks away, leaving Santana behind, completely speechless  
and wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

Santana arrives at her brother's apartment at 6:30 p.m. after she walked around the city all day. She walks towards the kitchen and sees Brittany setting up the table and Jason at the stove. "Good evening."

"Hey sis. Dinner is ready." Jason says with a smile on his face as he puts the food on the table.

"Smells really good Jason." Santana says, her mouth watering at all the food in front of her. She takes a seat at the table, Jason at one end and Brittany at the other, while she's in the middle, _How ironic,_ she thinks to herself. She digs in right away and can't help the moan that leaves her mouth at the delicious food. "Thi so goo." She's able to get out with her mouth full.

"Easy there sis. You're gonna choke if you don't slow down." Jason says as he laughs at his sister's antics. "So what did you do all day?"

"Nothing much, just walked around the city." Santana shrugs. "Oh… And I had this strange episode on a coffee shop."

"What happened?" Jason asks curiously.

"I picked up the wrong drink and the owner of said drink totally flirted with me and gave me her card to call her and ask her out." Santana says amused at the whole thing. She hears cutlery hitting the floor and looks at her side to see Brittany picking up her fork from the ground with an annoyed expression on her face. The blonde cleans her fork and then continues eating her food in silence, the annoyance still plastered on her face.

"So are you gonna call her?" Jason asks with a cheeky grin on his face.

Santana diverts her eyes from the blonde and looks back at her brother. "I don't know. Maybe."

"You shouldn't." She hears Brittany say under her breath and looks at the blonde questioningly.

"Why not?" Santana asks with a smirk on her face, sensing that Brittany is kind of… jealous? _Don't be ridiculous. She's not jealous. Why would she be?,_ Santana thinks to herself.

"W-Well… uhm…" Brittany stutters a little, not knowing what to say. "You don't know anything about her." She settles for and pats herself on the back internally for coming up with something credible.

"That's what the date is for, get to know each other." Santana counters, looking at the blonde with an amused expression.

"She could be a serial killer." Brittany says and as soon as the words leave her mouth she chastises herself internally. "You don't even know her name."

"Oh wait." Santana says as she pulls a card from her pocket. "Quinn Fabray." She reads the name on the card. "And guess what? She's not a serial killer, she's a pediatrician." She says with a smug look on her face.

Brittany looks down at her plate annoyed. "Well it's your choice." She says quietly and Santana smirks, knowing she won.

Jason looks at the two acting strange, especially Brittany, but decides to shrug it off. "I think you should go for it and have fun." And that was it. No one said anything for the rest of the dinner. Brittany kept avoiding looking at Santana and had a scowl on her face, which the Latina found really cute.

* * *

After cleaning up the kitchen, Brittany said she was tired and went to bed early, though Santana knew she was lying. Something was going on with the blonde, Santana noticed, and it happened after the Latina talked about the girl from the coffee shop.

Jason's voice is what breaks her from her thoughts. He announces is going to bed too and gives Santana a sweet kiss on the forehead before walking to his bedroom.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, she decides to call Quinn. After the second ring the blonde picks up. "Hello?"

"Hey… Quinn. It's Santana, the girl who stole your drink today." She hears the blonde girl laugh at this.

"I was wondering when you would call." Quinn says seductively. "Tomorrow night." She simply says.

"What?" Santana asks confused.

"The date. I'm free tomorrow night, so you can take me out then." Quinn explains in that seductive voice again. "See you tomorrow Santana. I'll text you my address." And with that the girl hangs up.

"Wow… this girl is forward." Santana chuckles to herself as she walks towards her room to get a good night sleep.

* * *

The next day passes in a blur for Santana. She spent all day at the company, making sure everything is working and that everyone is doing their jobs. Now, she's at the restaurant having a conversation with Quinn. Santana has to admit the girl is pretty funny and really flirty as well. She could see herself in a relationship with Quinn, but just… not that kind of relationship.

Every time Quinn says something or does something, she imagines Brittany doing those things. She imagines Brittany in front of her. Everywhere she looks, the blonde blue eyed girl is all she sees. So when Quinn asks her, when Santana takes her home, if she wants to go inside, the Latina knows that she shouldn't be doing this.

"Quinn I had a really great time with you tonight. You're an amazing person and you're funny, confident and have just as much snarky comments as I have." They both chuckle at this last part. "But… I have feelings for someone else."

"I know." It's the response she gets from the blonde.

"What?" Santana asks surprised and slightly confused.

"I knew you weren't into me. You had this look on your face all night, like you were thinking about someone, like you wanted them there instead of me." Quinn says with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I'm that obvious huh?" Santana says in a joking tone.

"Yeah, you kind of are." Quinn teases her and Santana hits her in the arm playfully. "We can still be friends right? You're really cool Santana and I really would like to hear about this girl you like."

"I would like that." Santana says sincerely. "Well I'm gonna go now. I'll call you tomorrow to grab a cup of coffee, and I promise not to steal yours this time." Santana says and Quinn laughs at her antics. They share a hug and, after waving goodbye, Santana enters her car and drives home.

She arrives a few minutes later and slumps on the couch. She's about to doze off when the words Quinn said to her pop into her mind and she jolts up. _'I really would like to hear about this girl you like', 'this girl you like', 'girl you like', 'like'. _And then her own words appear in her mind. _'I have feelings for someone'._ And that's when she finally understands what all these feelings she has for the blonde are. The happiness she feels every time she's around the dancer, the jealousy when she sees Brittany and Jason together, the butterflies and the electricity in her body when they kissed. She finally came to the realization. _I like Brittany._

* * *

**Santana FINALLY admited that she likes Brittany! Yay! :D And there was also some jealous Brittany, did you like that? ;)**

**Once again THANK YOU ALL for your amazing reviews, I can't believe I have already 113 :) And also thank you for the favorites and follows, I really appreciate it guys! Love you all! :) Till next chapter...**

**P.S. Did you listen to Naya's song "Sorry"? I can't stop listening to it, it's AWESOME! :D**


	8. Chapter 7 - Jealousy

**Chapter 7 - Jealousy**

Santana is broken from her thoughts when she hears someone entering the living room. She looks up and sees the warm brown eyes of her brother. "Hey sis. How was your date?" He asks curiously as he takes a seat beside her on the couch.

Santana doesn't say anything for a few seconds, her mind is filled with thoughts of Brittany, the girl, she admitted to herself not too long ago, she likes. Remembering her brother's question, Santana replies slowly. "We're friends." It's the only thing she's able to utter. She can't say much due to the fact she's completely terrified. She likes Brittany, the girl who's dating her brother, and who her brother thinks is the love of his life. Though Santana thinks it's way too soon for Jason to know if he loves Brittany or not and even way too soon for them to be living together after just 2 months of dating, she can't help the feeling that she's betraying her brother. And also she's scared because she has never liked someone, since what happened in high school.

Her thoughts are interrupted by her brother's caring voice. "Are you okay San? I haven't seen you like this, confused and scared, since we talked about that girl." Jason points out and Santana freezes up, her mind going back to three and a half months ago.

**_Flashback_**

"Hey sis. Did you get home alright?"

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" Santana says with a smirk on her face as she goes to the kitchen fetch a glass of wine.

"Smart ass." Jason mutters and Santana laughs at his response.

"I know I have an awesome ass." Santana replies as she walks towards the couch with her glass of red wine in hand.

"Ew San, that's not an image I want to have in my head about my sister." Jason says a little grossed out. "About other girls, yes." He adds quietly as an afterthought and Santana rolls her eyes. "So how was your last night here in California? You haven't told me yet since you had to leave early to catch your flight."

"It was…" Santana trails off, memories of the beautiful blonde she spent the night with coming back to her. Her hypnotizing gorgeous blue eyes, her soft and so kissable pink lips, her smokin' hot body… Santana never was one to get attached to anyone. Since what happened to her in high school she swore she would never get involved with anyone emotionally. So she just stuck to one night stands. But the blonde, whose name is Brittany, was not like the other girls, she was… everything with her felt "different."

"Different?" Jason asks surprised and curious. "What happened last night San? And don't lie to me, because I know you."

"I… well…" She stutters, not knowing where to begin or if she should even tell him. _What is there to tell him anyway?,_ she asks herself. But she knows exactly what's there to tell… and who's there to tell him about. _If there's anyone who I can talk to, it's my brother. _"I met someone." She confesses quickly.

"Well, tell me about this someone." Jason says softly, encouraging her sister to elaborate.

"Well, I was drinking at the bar while checking out the dance floor for potential hookups." Jason hums, signaling that she had his full attention. "Then I heard this guy, a very annoying guy may I add, trying to hit on a girl, but she wasn't interested at all. So, after the thousandth try by the man, I decided to step in and help the girl. The guy was completely pissed but I couldn't care less. The girl thanked me for saving her and that's when I saw the most magical eyes I've ever seen. They were so beautiful. She was so beautiful." Santana says dreamily with a smile on her face, her mind wandering to the amazing moments she had with the blonde. "So…" She clears her throat, shaking her thought away and continuing with the story. "I asked her to dance and she said yes of course." She says a little smugly and her brother rolls his eyes at this, though Santana can't see it. "We started grinding onto each other and soon things started to get pretty heated between us. When I realized what was happening we were in her apartment doing… you know." Jason hums in confirmation and Santana continues. "It was amazing Jason. She made me feel all these things that I don't even understand myself. Every kiss, every touch, every caress, everything was just so… perfect. She's so perfect." Santana says softly as the image of the blonde beauty pops into her mind, making a loving smile appear on her face. Not hearing any reply from her brother she checks her phone to see if the call was still going, which in fact was. "Jason?"

"You like her sis." It's the response she gets from her brother, making her freeze in her spot.

"No. No, I don't." Santana says quickly, too quickly in fact.

"I know you sis. And you're totally freaking out right now about what I said, but you do like her, you can't deny that. The way you talked about her and the way your voice sounded so content and dreamy… You finally found someone." Jason says proud and happy.

"That's impossible Jason. I just spent one night with her. I don't like her." Santana says the last sentence quietly, saying it more to herself than to her brother.

"San…" Jason tries to reason with her but she cuts him off.

"Don't!" She says a little irritated, but deep down she's just scared and confused as to what all of these feelings mean. "I don't like her okay?" She says shakily, her voice faltering a bit.

"Fine San." Jason says, knowing that pushing her sister is just going to make her put her walls up even higher. She'll talk when she's ready, until then he just has to be by her side. "You know if you need anything you can talk to me, at any time, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." Santana says, really grateful to have her brother's support. "I love you Jason."

"I love you too sis." Jason says sweetly with a smile on his face. "Take care of yourself. Don't do anything stupid there in New York." He says in a joking tone.

"You know me so well." They both laugh at this and after the 'goodbyes' are exchanged, Santana hangs up the phone. She slumps on her couch, her glass of wine now long forgotten, and with only one thing on her mind. _I can't like her after just one night, can I?_

**_End of flashback_**

"Santana?" Jason says loudly while waving his hands in front of his sister's face.

"Uh… what?" Santana asks confused, coming back to the present.

"Are you okay sis? You seem troubled." Jason says worried.

"I'm fine." Santana lies, which her brother notices and gives her a look that says 'I know you're not'. "Don't worry about it. I'm just a little tired. Nothing that a good night sleep can't cure." She says and her brother sighs, knowing that she isn't telling the truth but also not wanting to push her to do it. After saying 'goodnight' to her brother Santana walks to her room to get some sleep, hopefully.

* * *

Santana gets up from the couch when she hears the doorbell. She opens the door and in view appears Quinn with two cups of coffee in her hands. "Hey Quinn. Come in." She steps aside and lets the blonde enter the apartment. She guides Quinn to the living room and they both take a seat on the couch. The blonde hands one coffee to Santana and starts sipping her own. "Thanks."

Quinn puts her cup on the coffee table and then looks at Santana. "So tell me about this girl you like."

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that." Santana says half-joking and half-serious.

"Come on, tell me." Quinn says curiously.

Santana sighs and gives in. She tells Quinn everything. She tells her how she felt the first time she met Brittany, how they had a night full of passion, how 3 months later she saw the blonde again but as her brother's girlfriend, how they're living in the same apartment and that also the blonde is pregnant.

"Wow." Quinn says after Santana finished telling her the full story. "So let me see if I got everything right." She pauses to gather her thoughts and then continues. "You and Brittany met at a bar and had sex that night, then you saw her again three months later due to the fact that she's your brother's girlfriend and now you're living in the same apartment as she is. Also she's pregnant. Is that it?" Santana nods in confirmation. "This is insane."

"I know." Santana sighs. "I have no idea what to do." She confesses quietly.

Quinn takes Santana's hand in her own and gives it a reassuring squeeze. As the blonde is about to say something the front door opens and a few seconds later Brittany enters the living room. She's surprised to see a blonde girl sitting on the couch with Santana, but then she narrows her eyes as she notices their hands. A feeling, she doesn't like, sets in her stomach at seeing the complicity between the two.

"Oh hey." Santana says a little awkwardly and pulls her hand away from Quinn's. She doesn't know why she did it, but seeing Brittany looking at their hands so intently made her a little uncomfortable. Also, she didn't want the dancer to think that she and Quinn are together. Why? She has no idea. "Uhm… this is Quinn." She points at the blonde girl beside her, who smiles at Brittany politely. "Quinn, this is… Brittany." Quinn gives Santana a knowing look and a smirk appears on her face.

The blonde gets up from the couch and puts her hand in front of Brittany. The dancer looks at it and then shakes her hand with her own while forcing a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you Brittany." Quinn says politely.

"You too." Brittany forces out while she pulls her hand away. "So you two are having a coffee date?" She asks after seeing two cups on the coffee table, annoyance and irritation audible in her voice.

Santana is about to deny it when Quinn beats her to it. "Yeah. We were just getting to know each other. Santana here is really funny and very flirty, may I add." Quinn says with a smirk on her face then she looks at Santana and sends her a seductive wink.

Brittany is fuming at this point and is glaring at the blonde with such a force that she's surprised that there aren't any holes on Quinn's head. "Well, enjoy your date." She says with a forced smile on her face, and then she storms off to her room and slams the door shut.

Quinn sits back down on the couch with an accomplished look on her face. "What was that? Why did you tell her we were on a date?" Santana asks the blonde quietly.

"She was jealous." It's the response she gets from Quinn, which makes her insides do summersaults and a giddy feeling to set on her stomach.

"How do you know that?" Santana asks curiously.

"Did you see how pissed off she looked when I told her we were on a date and that you were super flirty? She was totally jealous. If glares could kill, I would be dead and buried." Santana shakes her head at Quinn's antics and laughs at her craziness.

They chat for a little while longer until Quinn has to leave to do some errands. As soon as she closes the door behind her Brittany comes out of her room and walks towards the kitchen, ignoring the Latina completely. Santana sighs and goes to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water. She stops in her tracks, the fridge half open, when she hears Brittany's voice. "So your little girlfriend is gone already?"

Santana closes the fridge and turns around to look at the blonde, who's busying herself by cutting some vegetables. "First of all, she's not my girlfriend, second, even if she was my girlfriend you had nothing to do it and last, why don't you like Quinn?"

"Who said I don't like her?" Brittany says defensively as she stops what she's doing and looks directly at the Latina.

"Brittany…" Santana says pointedly, giving her a knowing look.

"Fine." Brittany sighs. "I don't like people who I don't know." That's a lame excuse and the blonde knows it, but it was the only thing she could come up with. And, frankly, she has no idea why she doesn't like Quinn… well, she might know, she just doesn't want to admit it.

"You liked me when we first met." Santana says without thinking and kicks herself internally as soon as she realizes what she said.

"Y-Yeah, b-but you s-saved me." Brittany stutters nervously and then adds quickly, realizing the double meaning of her words. "From that guy."

"Yeah." Santana breathes out. "Now tell me the real reason why you don't like Quinn." Santana says as she closes the distance between each other, emphasizing the word 'real'. "Are you jealous?" She asks in a mere whisper as she looks at Brittany's beautiful blue eyes. She notices them flicking to her lips, and that's all Santana needs. She starts leaning in slowly, their hearts beating like crazy like they will burst out of their chests at any minute now. And they both close their eyes in anticipation, just waiting for the feeling of their lips touching once again.

* * *

**Another CLIFFHANGER! Will they kiss or will they not? That's the question... Well, you guys just have to wait for the next chapter to find out ;)**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and your support guys, it means a lot to me :) You're the BEST! :D Love you all! Till next chapter...**

**P.S.1 The idea of Santana talking to Jason about Brittany, way before Jason met the blonde, was not mine, I just simply wrote it. All credits go to Snixx :) I thought it was an amazing idea so I decided to put it into the story. Thank you so much Snixx, you're AWESOME! :)**

**P.S.2. If you guys have any ideas you can always share them with me :)**


	9. Chapter 8 - Cooking lessons

**Chapter 8 – Cooking lessons**

Their lips are about to touch when suddenly they hear the front door open and pull away from each other abruptly. Brittany tries to look as normal as possible as she goes back to cutting vegetables while Santana just opens the fridge and sticks her head inside, trying to cool off. She can't believe that she almost kissed Brittany, again. Being in so close proximity of the blonde is making her go crazy and the self control she has is disappearing very quickly.

"My two favorite girls." Her brother's voice is what makes her brain start functioning again. She grabs the first thing that comes into view and closes the fridge.

When she turns around her brother gives her an inquisitive look and she stares at him confused. "What?"

"Um… San, why did you grab lettuce from the fridge?" Santana looks at her hand quickly and it's only then she realizes what she took from the fridge. _Really? Lettuce? Ugh!,_ she chastises herself internally.

"I…uh…you know." She chuckles nervously, trying to come up with something fast. "I just… want to stay fit, and once in awhile I have to eat something healthy, so I'm going to make a salad." She says it like word vomit, and it's just then she realizes how stupid she sounded.

"Okay." Jason drawls out, sending her sister a weird look. "I thought you didn't like lettuce." He points out.

Santana groans internally, remembering only now that her brother is right. She doesn't like lettuce. _Why did I have to grab lettuce?! Damn you lettuce, that's why I don't like you!,_ she yells in her head. "Well, I learned to like it and now I do." She simply says and then goes to the kitchen counter to start preparing her salad.

"If you say so." Jason shrugs, knowing that he won't ever be able to fully understand what's on his sister's head.

* * *

They're sitting at the table, eating in silence, well, some eating more than others. Santana keeps picking the lettuce up and putting it back onto her plate with a disgusted look on her face.

"So… I have something I want to tell you." Jason starts off, putting his fork and knife down on his plate. Santana looks up at him, happy to have a distraction from the horrible lettuce on her plate. Brittany looks up as well, intrigued to what he has to say. "My team has a tournament in Europe and since I'm their coach I have to go with them obviously."

"That's awesome Jason. I'm sure your team is gonna kick ass." Santana congratulates him but then freezes up instantly when something crosses her mind. "How… how long are you gonna stay there?" She asks slowly, afraid of what the answer might be.

"A month." It's his response and it's not one Santana likes. A month? A month living with the person she likes, who happens to be her brother's girlfriend, and who she almost kissed not too long ago? _This is not good. I'm so screwed,_ she thinks to herself.

"When do you leave?" She asks him nervously, hoping to God that he's not leaving too early, because she needs time to prepare her mind and body to be alone with the blonde without jumping her bones. _That sounded so wrong,_ she thinks to herself.

"Tomorrow morning." He replies and Santana groans internally. She chances a glance at Brittany, noticing that the girl hasn't said a word since Jason's announcement, and what she sees is nervousness and panic, the same things that are on her own face.

Santana takes a deep breath and then forces a smile on her face. "I'm happy for you Jason. You'll do great."

"Thank you sis." He says with a smile on his face. "Now you have to take care of Brittany while I'm gone." He says half-joking and half-serious.

Santana and Brittany force a laugh out and look at each other awkwardly. "I'm not letting her out of my sight." Santana tries to joke, but the only one laughing is Jason. Santana and Brittany share an awkward glance and the Latina sighs thinking, _This is gonna be a really long month._

* * *

The next day Santana wasn't excited to go home. Jason left that morning, so that meant, that she and Brittany would be alone. And everyone knows what happened the last time they were alone… they almost kissed.

Yes, Santana can't deny that she wants to kiss Brittany again, but she knows that she can't. The blonde is her brother's girlfriend, so kissing her wouldn't be right. She knows it's going to be difficult to resist the urges but she has to be strong.

She opens the door of the apartment and immediately smells something burnt and hears some cluttering in the kitchen. She walks there at a fast pace and gasps at seeing the mess created. "What the hell happened?" She asks in astonishment as she enters the kitchen. Pots and pans are thrown in the sink, burnt food on the trash, lots of stains on the counter and on the stove. The kitchen is a mess, period.

Brittany puts her hand on a hot pan and a loud yelp escapes her mouth. Santana runs to her side quickly and takes the blonde's hand into her own, leading them to the sink. The Latina turns on the water and starts massaging Brittany's fingers, making a shiver run down the blonde's spine. The feeling of Santana's fingers on her own makes heat start to rise on Brittany's body, consequently making her cheeks turn to a light shade of pink. The blonde pulls her hand away and turns around, not wanting the Latina to see the blush covering her cheeks and, to also, try to cool herself off. "Thank you." She whispers shyly.

"It's no problem." Santana says nonchalantly. "What happened Brittany? Why is the kitchen like this?" She asks cautiously, not wanting to upset the blonde.

"I was trying to make dinner but I burnt everything." Brittany replies quietly with her head down. "I'm twenty five years old, I should be able to cook. But I can't because I'm stupid. I'm useless." She huffs in frustration as sad tears escape her eyes and run down her face.

Santana goes to Brittany's side and puts her hand on the blonde's chin, making her look up at her. She looks so vulnerable and sad right now that Santana's heart is breaking at the sight. The Latina just wants to take all her pain and insecurities away. "You're not stupid okay? And you're not useless either. Don't ever say that about yourself. You're amazing Brittany." Santana says softly as she looks at Brittany's teary blue eyes. A small smile is playing on the blonde's lips and Santana smiles at her as well while wiping the tears from Brittany's face. "And who cares that you don't know how to cook? Not one single person can do everything. I can't ride a bicycle, for example." Santana confesses and Brittany's face contorts like she's holding back a laugh. She's successful for a few seconds but then she can't take it anymore and bursts out laughing.

"You really can't ride a bicycle?" Brittany says through a laugh and Santana glares at her playfully.

"Shut up." Santana says, trying to sound angry but failing miserably when a smile appears on her face. "Stop laughing Britt." Santana whines, her cheeks now a light shade of pink. Brittany stops laughing instantly and a bashful smile appears on her face. "What?"

"You called me Britt." The blonde says in a soft tone.

"I'm sorry. I won't call you that if you don't lik-" Santana apologizes nervously, hitting herself internally for letting that slip out of her mouth.

"It's fine. I like it." Brittany interrupts the Latina's rambling and smiles at her. Santana smiles back, her dimples showing, which Brittany finds absolutely adorable. "So…" The blonde clears her throat awkwardly and shakes her thoughts away. "You can't ride a bicycle." Brittany teases her and Santana hits her in the arm playfully.

"Why did I even tell you that? You just keep making fun of me." Santana says in faux hurt and turns away from the blonde.

Brittany stops laughing immediately and starts feeling guilty. She approaches the Latina cautiously and says softly. "I'm sorry San. I didn't want to make you sad. Please don't be mad at me." She says pleadingly, feeling bad for what she did to Santana, since the Latina was so sweet with her about the cooking thing. Santana turns around laughing and Brittany hits her in the arm. "You're a jerk." She says, trying to sound mad but failing when a smile appears on her face.

"Excuse me? I'm awesome." Santana says smugly and Brittany rolls her eyes playfully. "I have an idea." She says when something crosses her mind and Brittany gives her the signal to elaborate. "You don't know how to cook but I do, and I don't know how to ride a bike but you do, right?" Brittany nods in confirmation and Santana continues. "Well, how about I teach you to cook and you teach me to ride a bike?"

Brittany thinks about it for a second and then smiles at Santana. "Deal, but I can't promise that you won't fall on your ass." The blonde says half-joking and half-serious.

"You're evil Miss Pierce." Santana says jokingly and they both burst out laughing. When their laughter dies down Santana snatches two aprons and throws one at the blonde. Brittany looks at the Latina questioningly and Santana explains. "I'm not gonna clean this mess alone. And besides, we have a deal, so you're gonna help me make dinner." Brittany smiles at Santana and puts her apron on, tying it on her back.

They start cleaning up, Brittany scrubs the counter and the oven, removing the stains from them while Santana washes the pots and pans. Once everything is cleaned up they start on the food. They decide to do lasagna and garlic bread. Santana tells Brittany to cut some of the ingredients while she starts making the lasagna noodles and the sauce.

After they're both done from their tasks, the Latina tells the blonde to knead the dough for the garlic bread as she goes to put everything together for the lasagna. When she's finished she puts the lasagna in the oven and then looks up at Brittany, to see how she's doing. She stares at Brittany in horror when she sees what the blonde's doing at the dough.

Santana rushes to her side and stops the blonde's actions immediately. "What did I do?" Brittany asks innocently and starts chewing on her bottom lip nervously when she notices Santana's horrified expression.

"You're killing the poor thing." Santana says and Brittany's face falls, disappointed and upset with herself for not being able to do such a simple task as this. "Hey. It's no big deal. I wasn't very good on my first time either. My mom almost ripped my head off when she saw me punching the dough." The blonde laughs at this and Santana joins in as well. "Here, I'll help you." The Latina says after their laughter died down. She positions herself behind the blonde and puts her hands on top of Brittany's. Goose bumps form on both their arms and electricity shoots through their bodies. Santana leads the blonde's hands to the dough and starts kneading it slowly and softly. "Just like this. Gently." The Latina whispers on Brittany's ear and the blonde's senses go into overdrive. Having Santana this close is making so many feelings and emotions to rise up to the surface. _Is it just me or is it hot in this kitchen?,_ Brittany thinks to herself as she feels her cheeks burning.

The blonde is not the only one having trouble controlling herself. Santana is starting to feel her self-control slip away very quickly and soon enough she's going to do something crazy like kissing Brittany's neck, or her lips, or her beautiful round… she stops her thoughts there and untangles herself from the blonde hastily, clearing her throat awkwardly. "You're doing great." It's the only thing she can muster up and then she turns around and busies herself with the lasagna, keeping her eyes trained on the oven so she can avoid those beautiful blue orbs that she likes so much.

They finish making dinner quickly and then take a seat at the table. None of them says anything throughout dinner, probably too busy thinking about what happened in the kitchen just a few minutes ago. They glance a few times at each other and blush every time one of them is caught. It's only then that something crosses Santana's mind and she groans internally. _These cooking lessons are going to be the death of me._

* * *

**There was a lot of Brittana fluffiness in this chapter, I hope you liked it :) And now that Jason is out of the picture for a month there will be a lot more Brittana ;)**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, they're amazing and you guys are even MORE AMAZING! :D Love you all! :) Till next chapter...**

**P.S. Brittany is 3 and a half months pregnant and I read online that people that are having their first child start showing between the 4th and 5th month (I have no idea if that's correct or not but I'm basing Brittany's pregnancy on that) so that's why Brittany has still her taut abs, mentioned in the previous chapter, but she will start showing soon. :)**


	10. Chapter 9 - Losing self-control

**Chapter 9 – Losing self-control**

"So…um… do you wanna watch a movie?" Brittany asks after they've finished cleaning up the dishes. There was a little awkwardness between them throughout dinner, something to do with their little cooking lesson earlier.

"Uh… okay." Santana replies a little unsure. What she should do right now is go to her room and lock herself in there until she has to go to work the following day, but she doesn't. She chooses to see a movie with Brittany, the blonde blue eyed beauty who she happens to like. "So… what movie do you wanna see?" Brittany shrugs, leaving the decision to the Latina. "What about 'Beauty and the Beast', it's your favorite right?" Santana suggests and the blonde looks at her surprised.

"You remembered?" Brittany asks and smiles sweetly at the Latina.

"Yeah." Santana says with a shrug of the shoulders, trying to sound nonchalantly, but failing when her cheeks turn a light shade of pink, which she thinks Brittany can't see because of her tan skin, but the blonde can and smiles at this. She clears her throat awkwardly and says "I'm gonna do popcorn." She grabs a bag of popcorn from the cabinet and puts it in the microwave. "What do you want to drink?" Santana asks as she looks into the fridge. "We're out of juice, so it has to be water."

"Water is fine." Brittany replies a little shakily due to the fact that her eyes are fixed on Santana's very well-shaped ass. She's broken from her trance when she realizes that the Latina is looking at her with a smirk on her face. She blushes and looks away from Santana, embarrassed at being caught staring at her ass. "Uh… I'm gonna put the movie in." She says nervously and walks away quickly.

Santana stares at the blonde's retreating figure and smiles at herself, amused by Brittany's flushed state. She's broken from her thoughts of the blonde by the sound of the microwave, indicating that the popcorn is ready. She pours the popcorn into a bowl and then pours water into two glasses. She picks the bowl and one glass and leaves the kitchen.

As she enters the living room she almost drops the things on her hands at the sight in front of her. Brittany is bent over, putting the movie into the DVD player, giving Santana a great view of her ass. _Now it's me who's staring at her ass,_ she thinks to herself. She looks away quickly, not wanting to be caught staring, puts the popcorn and glass of water on the coffee table and turns around to go grab the rest. She returns a few minutes later with the other glass of water and the bottle and puts them on the coffee table as well.

Santana sees Brittany sitting at one end of the couch, so she decides to sit on the other. The blonde starts the movie and instantly her face lights up. "You really like this movie, uh?" Santana says through a chuckle as she sees the excitement on Brittany's face.

"Yeah." The blonde says shyly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink, which seems to be happening a lot lately around the Latina.

Santana smiles at the blonde's cuteness and looks back at the movie. She goes to grab the popcorn, but she doesn't notice that the blonde is going too, so their hands brush one another's and tingles run up their arms, leaving goose bumps along the way. "Sorry." Santana mutters bashfully, her cheeks flushed. "You can go first."

Brittany smiles at her shyly and takes some popcorn into her hands. "Thanks."

"No problem." Santana replies, her body still tingly, and takes some popcorn into her hands as well. They return their eyes to the movie without another word said.

The Latina doesn't pay much attention to the movie, she just keeps stealing glances at the blonde beside her. She gets caught one or two times, but pretends like she wasn't looking by taking some popcorn into her hands. Brittany gives her a knowing smile and Santana blushes, returning her eyes to the movie. But that doesn't last long. A few minutes into the movie, she looks, once again, at Brittany and notices that she's trying to find a comfortable position on the couch, but not being very successful.

"You can lay your head on my lap if you want." Santana says without thinking and, when she realizes what she suggested to the blonde, she kicks herself internally.

Brittany looks at her surprised, but doesn't say anything, she just shuffles on the couch and lays her head on Santana's lap. The Latina stands there awkwardly, having no idea of where to put her hands, so she lets them lay at her sides.

A few minutes into the movie, Santana finds herself stroking Brittany's arm softly. She has no idea how that happened and she's about to pull her hand away when she hears the blonde letting out a soft sigh. She looks down at Brittany and sees a content smile on her face, and so she continues to caress the blonde's arm.

When the movie is over, Santana looks down to find Brittany sleeping peacefully. She stares at the blonde for a moment, mesmerized by her beauty and smiles widely when she hears a cute little snore coming out of her.

Not wanting to wake her up, Santana manages to pick her up carefully, bridal-style, and take her to her room. The blonde nuzzles on the Latina's neck, causing tingles to run through Santana's body and, consequently, making her stop to recompose herself. She takes a deep breath to calm her accelerated beating heart and then continues her journey towards Brittany's room. She enters silently and walks towards the bed, putting the blonde on it carefully. She pulls the covers on top of her body and can't help herself in planting a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead. She brushes a piece of hair from her face and smiles at how peaceful the blonde looks. She walks out of the room, glancing one more time at the sleeping beauty and then closes the door silently. She goes to her own room, puts her pajama on and then lies on her bed. And just like the other nights, Santana finds herself not being able to fall sleep, her mind filled with images of a beautiful blonde who goes by the name of Brittany S. Pierce.

* * *

The next day, Saturday, Santana loves, because it means that she can sleep until noon. The Latina is not a morning person, everyone knows that… well, everyone except for one person it seems.

Brittany is standing right beside Santana's bed, telling the Latina to get up. Why? Santana has no idea, she just wants to sleep. "Go away." The Latina mumbles into her pillow tiredly, her eyes closed and the sheets covering her entire body. When she doesn't hear anything in response she smiles triumphantly and assumes that Brittany gave up and walked out. But, almost immediately, her assumptions are thrown out the window when she feels someone jumping on the bed.

"Come on San. We have a deal, remember? I'm gonna teach you how to ride a bike today, so get your lazy ass up. " Brittany says loudly as she keeps bouncing up and down on the bed. She giggles when she sees Santana throwing a pillow, which supposedly is meant for her, but she completely misses her target. The Latina groans at the feeling of the bouncing bed and turns to look at the culprit, who has a smirk on her face. Santana is able to grab Brittany's ankle, making the blonde fall forward and on top of her. Suddenly the tiredness Santana felt is out the window and all she can focus on is Brittany's beautiful blue eyes. The blonde is looking back at her, their faces mere inches apart and it would be so easy to lean down and kiss those luscious plump lips, but she doesn't. She pulls away and gets up hastily, clearing her throat awkwardly. "Uh… I'm waiting for you in the living room." Then she's out the door without another word or glance at Santana, who buries her head in her pillow and huffs in frustration.

Twenty minutes later they're on their way to the park, which actually is just a 5 minute walk from their apartment. They're walking side by side awkwardly, Santana looking at the people passing them and Brittany busies herself by looking at her bike.

They finally arrive at the park, this uncomfortable atmosphere around them, which Brittany is the first one to break. "Hop on the bike."

"Can't we just enjoy this amazing weather and walk around the park?" Santana suggests, hoping to God that the blonde gives in.

"No Santana. We made a deal, so hop on the bike." Brittany says seriously and the Latina looks at the bicycle with unsure eyes. "Now." The blonde says sternly and Santana finally hops on a little shaky. "Just relax." She says beside the Latina and puts her hand on top of Santana's on the steering wheel. "Now start to pedal slowly." She instructs and the Latina obeys. Seeing that Santana is doing pretty good she decides she's ready for level 2. She lets go of the bike carefully and the Latina doesn't even notice, she just keeps pedaling.

When she does notice, all hell breaks loose. "Oh My God! Brittany! I'm gonna fall!" She yells, panic laced in her voice, and the bike starts wobbling, making her freak out even more. Brittany runs to her side quickly, but when she gets to her, all she sees is Santana falling out of the bike and onto her, and they both fall on the grass. And just like that morning they lock eyes, but this time their positions are reversed, Santana on top of Brittany. Their faces are really close and they can feel each other's breath on their mouths. The Latina chances a glance at the blonde's pink lips and that's when all her self-control goes out the door. She leans in slowly, giving Brittany the chance to push her away, but the blonde doesn't do it. She waits for Santana's lips to connect with her own and flutters her eyes closed. Then it happens. Santana's lips brush her own gently. Brittany enjoys the feeling and starts moving her lips as well. Her body is buzzing and tingles fill her body as their lips move skillfully against one another's.

But, when she feels Santana's tongue brushing her lips, she comes back to reality and pushes the Latina away abruptly. She gets up and walks towards her bike, picking it up from the ground. She hops in and pedals away, ignoring Santana's voice calling her name.

_This time we're gonna talk,_ Santana thinks to herself. And with that decision in mind she runs after the blonde. She gets to their apartment building, completely out of breath, and when she sees that the elevator is occupied she groans in displeasure. _The stairs it is._ She takes a deep breath and starts running up the stairs.

She finally arrives at the 2nd floor and sees Brittany entering the apartment. She walks at a fast pace, her breathing heavy from all the running, and is able to prevent the blonde from closing the door in her face. She walks in, closing the door behind her and goes after Brittany, who's walking towards her room. She grabs her wrist and turns the blonde around to face her. "We have to talk." She says firmly.

"No, we don't." Brittany says while trying to free herself, but not succeeding.

"Yes, we do and you know it." Santana says strongly.

"What if I don't want to talk?" Brittany counters back.

"Fine!" The Latina huffs in frustration and lets go of the blonde's wrist. "If you don't want to talk at least listen." She takes a deep breath and then starts saying everything that she has been bottling up since she saw the blonde again. "Since I've met you my world has been upside down. I hardly sleep because I keep thinking about you, I can't concentrate at work because, once again, I'm thinking about you, whatever I do, wherever I am you're always on my mind, and it's driving me crazy, you are driving me crazy." Brittany looks at the Latina in surprise and a giddy feeling settles in her stomach while a small smile plays on her lips. Santana doesn't notice the blonde's expression, because she keeps pacing around the living room, blurting out what she's feeling. "And the thing is… I can't stay away from you. There's this force, like a magnet, that's pulling me to you and, as much as I try to fight it, the force just keeps getting stronger and I just don't want to fight it anymore, because… I like you Brittany." She confesses softly and it's only then she stops her pacing and realizes what she just said. She told Brittany that she likes her. She looks up at the blonde and sees that her bright blue eyes are wide and her mouth is open in an 'O' shape, in other words, she's shocked. The Latina starts fiddling with her fingers nervously and chews on her bottom lip as she looks at the ground. "Oh God! Why did I say that? This is no-" She's cut off when she feels two hands on her face, making her look up, and before she knows it, soft lips are connecting with her own.

Santana is surprised and shocked at first, not knowing what the hell is going on, but in seconds those things evaporate and butterflies appear in her stomach as she realizes that Brittany is kissing her. She smiles into the kiss and kisses back just as intensely.

Brittany brushes her tongue against Santana's lips, and is instantly granted access by the Latina, who parts her lips to caress the blonde's tongue with her own. Santana puts her hands on Brittany's waist, pulling the blonde closer to her and, at the same time, deepening the kiss.

Brittany pulls away begrudgingly in need for air and her eyes flutter open slowly, locking onto brown ones. They stay entranced in each other's eyes, seeing all these emotions and feelings passing through them. Their breathing is heavy and their hearts are beating like crazy, like they're about to burst out of their chests.

Santana changes a glance to Brittany's lips and, just like at the park, all her self-control is gone. She lunges forward and kisses the blonde with all she has. Brittany responds immediately and kisses her back passionately. They deepen the kiss while their hands roam each other's bodies, searching for some skin to touch.

Santana disconnects their lips and starts trailing kisses down Brittany's neck, sucking on the blonde's pulse point, making her let out a moan. Santana smirks at the sound and sucks harder, leaving there a red mark, her mark. Her hands sneak up Brittany's shirt and settles on the blonde's barely-there baby bump. She caresses the skin softly, a feeling of protectiveness towards the growing baby settling inside of her.

She rids herself from her thoughts and trails her hands up, stopping on Brittany's covered breasts. She massages them slowly while kissing up the blonde's neck back to her mouth, kissing her hungrily. Brittany lets out a moan and pleasure shoots through her body and settles in her core, making her panties wet.

Santana leaves the blonde's breasts, which earns her a groan of displeasure, and takes the hem of Brittany's shirt into her hands. She breaks the kiss and looks at the blonde's beautiful blue eyes for any indication of uncertainty. When she sees none, she pulls Brittany's shirt up and off of the blonde, discarding it somewhere in the living room.

They reconnect their lips in a passionate kiss and start walking, still holding each other, towards Santana's room. They enter it, the Latina kicking the door shut behind them, with their lips still moving against one another's.

Brittany grips the hem of Santana's shirt and takes it off of her and discards it on the floor. They crash their lips together in a hungry kiss and start walking towards the bed. On their way Santana unclasps Brittany's bra and the blonde lets it slip from her arms and onto the floor. The blonde's legs hit the bed and Santana lowers them carefully onto it, she on top of Brittany.

The Latina looks at the blonde's beautiful body, just memorizing every curve and every freckle on her mind. She then lowers herself and takes one of Brittany's nipples into her mouth, sucking it skillfully, making the blonde arch into her touch.

Brittany's panties are soaked at this point and she needs to feel Santana's skin against her own, so she unclasps the girl's bra and throws it somewhere in the room. She doesn't waste any more time and takes the Latina's breasts into her hands, massaging them, which causes Santana to let out a delicious moan.

The Latina can feel her penis twist in pleasure and when she feels Brittany bucking her hips and grinding her core against her shaft, she loses it. She starts grinding her hips as well and soon their breathing is heavy and moans fill the room.

They slow down their pace, not wanting to come with their clothes still on and wanting to enjoy this as much as they can. Brittany sneaks her hands between their bodies and unbuttons Santana's pants. She takes them off with the help of the Latina and throws the piece of clothing onto the floor. She notices the large bulge on Santana's boxers and, if that's even possible, she gets more turned on than she was before. She gets rid of the undergarment and Santana's penis stands there at full attention. Not containing herself she takes the Latina's shaft into her hand and strokes it slowly.

Santana moans loudly, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, as pleasure shoots through her body. Her breathing picks up as Brittany keeps stroking her penis skillfully and she can't take it anymore. She unbuttons the blonde's pants and takes them off of her along with her ruined panties. She throws them on the floor to join the rest of their clothing and then turns back to the blonde, kissing her passionately. They feel their centers touching and electricity shoots through their bodies.

Santana looks at Brittany for permission and the blonde smiles at her lovingly and nods. The Latina smiles at her and gives her a soft kiss before guiding her penis towards the blonde's entrance. She enters her slowly, both of them moaning at the feeling. She goes deeper, stretching Brittany's walls along the way, something the blonde isn't opposed to. Brittany loves the way Santana fills her up and it has been so long since the last time they did this.

The Latina is finally all the way in and she starts pulling out, leaving only the tip in. She thrusts in again and Brittany throws her head back in pleasure. Santana leans down and kisses the blonde passionately while pulling out and thrusting in once again.

Brittany can't control her moans anymore, all this pleasure is driving her crazy and she needs more. "Harder Santana! Faster! Ooohh! God!" She moans loudly when she feels the Latina hitting her G spot. She starts moving her own hips faster, meeting Santana's thrusts and making herself coming that much closer to the edge.

Santana feels that the blonde is about to come and she herself is about to burst too, so she thrusts deeper and faster. She massages Brittany's clit and that makes it for the blonde. "SANTANA!" She yells in ecstasy and comes undone from the most mind-blowing orgasm she has ever had.

Santana comes right after the blonde, shooting her seed deep inside of Brittany and moaning the blonde's name loudly. She gives Brittany a soft kiss and then pulls out of her, lying beside her. Brittany shuffles closer to Santana and lays her head on the Latina's shoulder, relishing the warmth of her body. They snuggle together, Santana putting her arms around the blonde's body securely. They fall into a deep and peaceful slumber with content smiles on their faces and their hearts beating in sync. And this time Santana isn't running away from what she feels…

* * *

**SEXY TIMES! Yay! :D And Santana FINALLY admited her feelings to Brittany! Double yay! :D**

**Well, let me know what you think of this chapter and THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your reviews, follows and favorites! :) You guys are THE BEST! Love you all! Till next chapter...**

**P.S. Follow me on Twitter: /GleekinBS :) (Just add twitter . com before /GleekinBS)**


	11. Chapter 10 -(Trying to) Resist the urges

**Chapter 10 – (Trying to) Resist the urges**

Light coming through the window is what wakes Santana up from her peaceful slumber. She opens her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light in the room, and a smile instantly takes over her face. A head of silky blonde hair is lying on her shoulder and one soft arm is around her waist, holding her close.

Santana looks at Brittany lovingly and strokes her hair softly, sighing contentedly as she does so. Her heart starts beating faster as she recalls the events from last night. The way Brittany kissed her in the middle of her outburst, the way they touched each other's bodies like they knew them since forever, the way they held each other securely…

She's broken out from her thoughts by the blonde in her arms starting to stir. Brittany opens her eyes slowly and looks at her surroundings, her eyes widen and her mouth falls open when she notices the body she's laying on. "So it wasn't a dream." She says quietly, the events from last night rushing back at her.

"Um… no." Santana says cautiously, trying to read the blonde and see what she's feeling, but not succeeding. Brittany sighs as she untangles herself from the Latina and gets up from the bed, covering her body with the bed sheet. "Was that a good sigh or a bad sigh?" The Latina asks, afraid of what the answer might be, as she covers herself with the duvet.

"Honestly… I don't know. I just…" Brittany trails off, having no idea of what she wants to say or even of what she feels right now.

"Do you regret it?" Santana asks in a small voice as she looks at the blonde with sad eyes.

"No San, it's not that." Brittany takes a deep breath and looks at Santana seriously. "We should get dressed first." And with that the blonde walks out of the Latina's room and goes to her own.

Santana gets up with a sigh and walks towards her wardrobe to fetch some clothes. She puts on some jeans and a red tank top, combs her hair, leaving it loose and then walks out of the room. She sees Brittany sitting on the couch, fiddling with her fingers nervously, and approaches her cautiously, taking a seat beside her but leaving some space between them.

Brittany looks up when she feels Santana beside her and, instantly, her eyes lock with sad brown ones. "I don't regret it San." She says softly and, by looking at her eyes, Santana knows she's telling the truth. "I just… last night… I forgot…" She takes a deep breath and continues in a mere whisper. "I forgot about Jason."

And it's just then that it hits Santana. She had sex with her brother's girlfriend. She betrayed her brother. She didn't even think about him last night, much like Brittany, she just did what her heart told her to. "Jason… I betrayed him. How could I do this to him? He's my brother and now he's gonna hate me. What am I gonna do?" Santana says desperately as she buries her face in her hands as a few tears start running down her face. "I'm a horrible person."

Brittany moves closer to Santana and pulls her into a comforting embrace. "You're not a horrible person San." She says softly as she strokes the Latina's back soothingly. "It was wrong what we did, and I feel bad for it because Jason is an amazing guy and he didn't deserve this, but… you followed your heart… just like I followed mine." And at these last few words Santana looks up at the blonde in surprise, not knowing if she heard her right. "I like you Santana." She says with nothing but sincerity in her voice, a small smile playing at her lips. "I liked you since the moment I saw you for the first time, since you saved me from that guy at the bar, and when I saw you again three months later I realized that I never stopped liking you." She confesses and a small smile appears on Santana's face. "But…" She continues and the Latina's face falls immediately. "I don't want to hurt Jason."

"I understand." Santana says quietly as she looks down at her hands. "I don't want to hurt him either so I'll keep my distance." She says sadly and Brittany quickly shakes her head and puts her hand on Santana's chin, making her look at her.

"No San, that's not what I want. If I stay with Jason I'll be hurting him more because I can't give him what he wants, because I can't like him the way I like you and he deserves someone who can give him that. I just meant that we can't do this again until he gets back." Brittany explains and takes the Latina's hands in her own. "I want to be with you San… but after I've sorted everything out with Jason." She says lovingly.

"I want to be with you too. And you're right we should wait until Jason is back. No more kissing, no more of… what happened last night." Her cheeks turn a little pink at that last part. "Just friends." She concludes with a small smile on her face, but then it disappears just as quickly and it's replaced by a sad look. "I just don't want to hurt Jason, but I know he will be hurt and I feel bad about it because I'm the cause of it and I shouldn't be because I'm his sister. I shouldn't cause him pain, I should protect him, and now I'm doing this to him." She sighs while shaking her head. "If that doesn't make me a bad person than what does?"

"You're not a bad person San, stop saying that about yourself okay?" Brittany says seriously, giving the Latina's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You can't choose who you like." She says simply and smiles lovingly at Santana, who returns it. "Now let's get up from this couch and take a walk in the park, because it's lovely outside." She says with a smile on her face as she gets up and holds out her hand for Santana to take, which she does.

* * *

They walk side by side through the park in a comfortable silence, watching the people around them and sometimes stealing glances at one another, blushing every time they get caught.

They sit down on a bench where they can see the duck pond just a few feet away from them and Santana smiles lovingly at noticing Brittany's happy face. The blonde watches the ducks swim around and just that makes her face light up, oblivious to the fact that the girl beside her is staring at her adoringly. She squeals excitedly when she notices a little duck getting out of the pond and walking towards them on its little paws, and Santana can't help the giggle that leaves her mouth.

Brittany looks at the Latina shyly, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I really like ducks." She says sheepishly as she puts a piece of her hair behind her ear and watches the little duck walk back to the pond to, what she thinks, it's its family with a piece of bread in its little beak.

"I can tell." Santana chuckles and the blonde blushes even more. "You don't need to be embarrassed Britt. I actually think it's cute." She confesses softly and puts her hand on top of Brittany's.

The blonde looks at their hands surprised and it's then that Santana remembers they're supposed to be just friends. She's about to pull her hand away when Brittany intertwines their fingers together. Santana looks at her questioningly and the blonde gives her a sheepish smile in return. "Friends hold hands." Brittany says as she looks back at the ducks and Santana smiles at her.

"So how's the little peanut?" Santana asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence between them.

"What?" Brittany asks confused, her nose scrunching up a little.

"The baby Brittany." Santana clarifies, chuckling a little at the blonde's adorable expression.

"Oh right. Um… the baby's good. It's growing fast as you can see." Brittany says a little nervously and puts her hand on her small baby bump, caressing it softly over her white t-shirt.

"You're still the most beautiful girl in the world." Santana says with nothing but sincerity in her voice, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink as she realizes what she just said. She clears her throat a little awkwardly and looks away from that beautiful blue eyes. "You're almost four months, right?"

"Yeah. I have a doctor's appointment next week."

"That's great." Santana says with a smile on her face. "I can go with you. I mean… if y-you want of course." She stutters a little nervously.

"I would love to." Brittany replies with a wide smile on her face, which makes Santana visibly relax and smile back at the blonde.

And that was the end of their conversation. They stayed in the park for a few more minutes just enjoying each other's company and then decided to go back to the apartment, their hands still intertwined.

* * *

"We should have a picnic on the beach." Brittany says with excitement as she turns on the couch to look at the Latina.

"A picnic?" Santana asks, not so thrilled at the idea.

"Yes. It will be awesome San. Come on… Please…" Brittany pouts at her and gives her the cutest puppy dog eyes.

Santana, at seeing the sight in front of her, already knows what her answer is going to be. "Fine. Let's go."

"Yay. You're the best San." She says happily and hugs Santana without thinking. She smells the sweet scent of coconuts and nuzzles her nose on the Latina's neck. Santana gasps at the unexpected contact and pulls away slowly, locking eyes with Brittany. Their faces mere inches apart, their breaths mingling and their eyes having a battle of their own, glancing at each other's lips and going back at their eyes once again.

They can feel the tension and the want between one another, but they know that they can't give in, so they pull away begrudgingly. "Uh… I'm gonna prepare the food." Santana says and walks towards the kitchen quickly.

_This is gonna be so much difficult than what I thought it would,_ Brittany thinks to herself as she turns around and goes to her room to change into her bikini.

* * *

They arrive at the beach awhile later with the basket for their picnic in Santana's hand. They take their shoes off and walk on the sand until they find the perfect spot. They spread the blanket on the sand and sit down on it, taking the food out of the basket.

They joke around and talk about everything that comes to their minds while eating. Sometimes Santana loses herself on Brittany's eyes and the way her face lights up every time she talks about something she really loves.

They clean everything up after eating and Santana stands up to take her red tank top off, oblivious to the fact that the blonde is staring at her with her eyes filled with desire. Brittany stands up and undresses herself as well and this time it's Santana who stares. She looks at the blonde's body, entranced by it and wishing she could touch it and… she cuts herself off and shakes her head to push her thoughts away.

"Can you put sunscreen on my back San?" Brittany asks innocently as she hands the Latina the sunscreen and turns her back to her. Santana gulps, her throat completely dry, and takes the sunscreen from the blonde's hand nervously. She pours some of it on her hand and starts spreading it on Brittany's smooth skin. The dancer gasps at the contact and does everything she can to hold back a moan. She feels Santana's hands caressing her back and the way she's turning her on just by touching her, so she decides to pull away from her, not wanting things to get heated. "Thanks." She says a little shyly, her body now on fire.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" Santana asks, her voice a little husky due to the dryness on her throat. She needs something to cool herself down and she needs it now.

"Sure. Race ya there." Brittany says and takes off as soon as the words leave her mouth.

"That's cheating." Santana says loudly and takes off after the blonde. "Holy shit, it's freezing." She says when her feet make contact with the water.

"Don't be a baby San. Come in." Brittany says through a laugh, her body already drenched and half of it underwater.

"Hell no! It's freezing." She protests, already turning around when she feels two strong arms around her waist, hoisting her up. "Brittany put me down. I swear if you-" She stops talking when she feels the blonde releasing her and she goes underwater. She resurfaces a few seconds later and glares playfully at the dancer, who has a smirk on her face. "Oh you're dead Missy." And with that she takes off in the direction of the blonde, who dodges her and is able to escape. Santana smirks at Brittany, who looks at her suspiciously, wondering what she's planning to do.

Suddenly the Latina goes underwater and Brittany looks around trying to find her, but not succeeding. "Looking for me?" It's whispered on the blonde's ear and she turns around slowly, shivers running down her spine, good shivers. Her eyes lock with brown ones and her heart starts beating like crazy at seeing how close their bodies really are. She notices Santana glancing at her lips and she can't help in looking at the Latina's plump ones too.

She starts leaning in and she can see that Santana is also coming closer and, despite knowing they shouldn't be doing this, they can't resist in connecting their lips once again. A shock of electricity, just like all the other times they kissed, runs through their bodies and Santana pulls the blonde closer, deepening the kiss. Their tongues find one another and a moan is heard. Who was it from? That is unknown. But that sound is what makes them come back to reality and pull away from one another, their breathing a little heavy.

"W-We should h-head back." Brittany says, her voice a little shaky, as she looks at the Latina, who's only able to give a nod in return. They walk back to their towels, their cheeks red like tomatoes and the kiss replaying in their minds over and over again.

* * *

**I'M SO SO SO SORRY for the wait guys. I haven't been with inspiration these past week and everything that I would write wouldn't come out good so I had to rewrite this chapter over and over again, and I still don't know if it's good... but I decided to post it because you have been waiting too long for it.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, as always they're amazing and I appreciate that you guys take a little of your time to read my story and to tell me what you think of it. :)**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Love you all! :) Till next chapter...**

**P.S. Sometimes I'm too caught up on what I'm writing that I forget some details and that's what happened on the previous chapter. I wrote that Brittany was drinking wine and when I was doing it I totally forgot that she's pregnant, so I apologize to you all. I already changed my mistake and I thank all of you for pointing it out, because I probably wouldn't have seen it if it wasn't for you guys ;)**


	12. Chapter 11 - It's yours

**Chapter 11 – It's yours**

"So how are you doing?" Quinn asks as they take a seat on the couch with two glasses of wine in front of them on the coffee table. With all the things going on in her life – work and, mostly, Brittany – Santana hasn't talked that much with Quinn, so that's why she decided to come to the blonde's apartment after another tiring day of work.

"I'm good." The Latina says simply as she picks up her glass of wine and takes a sip from it.

Quinn arches a brow at Santana, not satisfied with her answer. "Good? Just good? That's all you're going to say? Come on San… give me something more to work with."

"Okay. Fine." Santana sighs. "Well where to begin?" She takes another sip from her drink, puts her glass down on the coffee table and then starts telling the blonde the events from the last two weeks. "Me and Brittany have been alone for two weeks now and last week I couldn't take it anymore and I just… told her."

"Told her? Told her what?" Quinn asks confused, but before Santana can answer she adds. "And why are you two alone? Where's your brother?"

"One question at a time Q." Santana says as she shakes her head in amusement at the blonde's eagerness. "Well my brother is in Europe because his team has a competition there and he's gonna stay there for a month." She explains and Quinn nods. "And what I told Brittany was… that I… that I like her." She says quietly and looks away from the blonde, her cheeks already turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh My God! This is huge!" Quinn squeals in excitement. "And you're so blushing right now." She says in a teasing tone when she sees the Latina looking away from her embarrassingly.

"No, I'm not! Ethnic people don't blush." Santana protests but all she gets in return is a 'yeah right' from the blonde. "Anyway…" She drawls out looking at Quinn pointedly, who rolls her eyes in response. "She kissed me and then one thing led to the other and we…" She trails off.

"YOU HAD SEX!" Quinn says loudly, her mouth hanging open in shock and her eyes so wide that they look like they're gonna pop out… to sum it up, she looks like a cartoon right now.

"Did you really need to shout?! Jesus Q!" Santana huffs and glares at the blonde.

"Sorry, it's just that… you caught me completely by surprise." Quinn says, the astonished look still on her face. "What happened after?"

"We talked and she said she likes me too." Santana says with a smile on her face, replaying in her head Brittany saying those words to her.

"And what about Jason?" Quinn asks cautiously.

The smile on Santana's face disappears at hearing the blonde's words and she looks down sadly. "We decided to stay friends until Jason gets back."

"And what are you going to do when he gets back?"

"Honestly… I have no idea." Santana confesses weakly. "I like Brittany… a lot actually and I don't wanna lie to my brother. He's probably gonna hate me but… I have to tell him the truth. So when he gets back that's what I'm gonna do." She says determined. "As for me and Brittany… all I know is that I wanna be with her."

"He's not gonna hate you San. He's probably gonna be upset at first but then is gonna see what I'm seeing right now…" Quinn says and the Latina sends her a look that says 'Oh yeah? And what's that?'. "Someone in love."

"WHAT?!" Santana says loudly, completely caught off guard by the blonde's words. "No, you're wrong. I'm not in love. It's too soon for that."

"Santana it's never too soon for love. Love doesn't come at a certain time… it just happens naturally." Quinn says softly.

"I…just… can we please not talk about this?" Santana asks and Quinn can hear the fear in the Latina's voice. She wants to ask what Santana is so afraid of but she decides not to and gives the Latina a nod, who sighs in relief. "Thank you."

A comfortable silence falls between them and both take a sip from their drinks. Quinn puts her glass down and turns to Santana with a smirk on her face. "So what have you been doing? Besides Brittany, of course." She says jokingly, but when she sees the glare Santana is sending her way, her face turns apologetic. "Too soon?"

"I don't even know why we're friends." Santana says, trying to sound annoyed, but there's a small smile playing on her lips.

"It's because I'm awesome and you love me." Quinn says matter-of-factly with a smug look on her face.

"Pst. You wish." Santana says and the blonde slaps her in the arm playfully. "Well this has been fun but I've gotta go. It's getting late and Brittany is probably waiting for me." She says as she gets up from the couch, followed by Quinn.

"Don't want to keep your love waiting." The blonde says in a teasing tone as she follows the Latina to the door.

"I hate you." Santana says with an amused smile on her face and Quinn gives her a look that says 'yeah yeah yeah, keep saying that to yourself'. She puts her coat on and gives the blonde a brief hug. "Bye Q." And with that she walks out the blonde's apartment and goes to her car.

She arrives home a few minutes later and sees Brittany sitting on the couch, watching some TV show, with a box of pizza in front of her on the coffee table. "Hey." She says as she enters the living room and takes a seat beside the blonde.

"Hey. Were you working until now?" Brittany asks without taking her eyes from the TV.

"No, I went to Quinn's apartment to catch up and stuff." Santana tells her, her eyes on the TV, trying to figure out what the dancer is watching.

At hearing the blonde girl's name Brittany turns her head to the Latina so fast that she's surprised that she didn't get whiplash. "Quinn? The girl you dated?"

"We didn't date, we just went on one date." Santana clarifies.

"Like that's any different." Brittany says, annoyance audible in her voice.

"It is different. Me and Quinn, we're just friends." Santana says seriously as she looks at the blonde, who has an angry but cute expression on her face, and it's then that Santana realizes something. "Are you jealous?"

"No!" Brittany replies quickly, too quickly in fact. "Why would I be jealous of her?"

"I don't know. You tell me." Santana says, amused at the blonde's behavior.

"I'm hungry. Aren't you hungry?" Brittany says, trying to change the subject, and takes a slice of pizza out of the box, munching on it.

Santana smiles at the blonde and takes a slice of pizza for herself too. "Just so you know Quinn is just my friend, nothing else. Besides, there's a beautiful blue eyed girl that I got my eyes on." She says lovingly on Brittany's ear and then pulls away, smiling when she sees the blonde blushing.

* * *

Santana is not a morning person, but for whatever reason (the doctor's appointment), the next day she wakes up at 7 a.m. She usually stays in bed for as much time as she can until she really has to get up, but today she just can't sleep any longer. She's feeling anxious, excited, nervous, there are all these mixed feelings inside of her that are preventing her from sleep and all of this because of a simple appointment. _I need a shower,_ she thinks to herself as she gets up and goes to the bathroom.

She takes a shower in 10 minutes and then returns to her room, a towel around her body. She opens her wardrobe and starts throwing her clothes everywhere haphazardly when they don't seem fitting. _Fitting? It's just a doctor's appointment for god's sake!,_ she chastises herself and, finally, decides on some jeans and a white shirt. She picks up her clothes, which were all over the place, and puts them back in her closet, or more like throws them into the closet carelessly.

Seeing that's already 7:30 a.m. she decides to prepare breakfast. As she's finishing her pancakes Brittany walks in the kitchen. "What are you doing up so early?" The blonde asks curiously, knowing very well that the Latina is not a morning person.

"Couldn't sleep." Santana says nonchalantly and puts a plate of pancakes on the table. "Now eat. I don't want us to be late to the doctor's appointment." Brittany smiles at hearing Santana's words and the way she said 'us' instead of 'you' makes the blonde's stomach flutter in a good way.

* * *

Santana's nerves kick in once again as they sit there waiting to be called. She keeps fiddling with her fingers while looking at the TV in the waiting room, hoping that it distracts her from her inner turmoil, but it doesn't.

"Miss Pierce." The voice of the nurse is what breaks her from her thoughts and she follows the woman and Brittany into a room. "You can lie down on the bed. The doctor will be here in a minute." The nurse says and then walks out, leaving them alone.

Santana looks around the room, seeing this machine that she assumes it's where they're gonna see the baby. "You're nervous." Brittany points out and Santana turns her head to the blonde lying on the bed. "If you don't want to be here you ca-"

"No. I want to be here. I want to be by your side." Santana says with certainty and takes the blonde's hand in her own, smiling lovingly at her.

At that moment the doctor enters the room, but neither of them pulls away their hands, instead they intertwine their fingers. "Hello Miss Pierce and…?"

"Santana. Santana Lopez." The Latina says politely and shakes the doctor's hand with her free one.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Johnson." He says with a smile on his face. "Are you ready to see how your baby is doing?" He asks, directing the question to Brittany, who nods in confirmation. "Pull your shirt up a little, please." The blonde does as she's told and the doctor puts some gel on her belly. He puts some device on top of the gel, spreading it a little, and turns on the small monitor beside them. "Here's the head, and here's the hands and the feet." He says as he points to different things on the monitor.

Santana might not realize this, but there's a huge radiant smile on her face right now and there's this feeling inside of her that she can't quite make it out, but she knows it's a good one. Seeing Brittany's baby for the first time is something she can't explain. She's happy.

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat?" Doctor Johnson asks them.

"Yes!" Santana replies quickly and a little loudly, obviously excited.

The doctor giggles a little at the Latina's eagerness and Brittany just smiles lovingly at her. He does something on the machine and soon little heartbeats fill the room and Santana smiles even wider, if that's possible. "This is amazing." She says on the verge of tears, overwhelmed by all the feelings this is raising inside of her. Brittany squeezes her hand and Santana wipes away a tear, not wanting the blonde to see it, before looking down at her. But Brittany sees it and a tear of her own escapes her eyes, which Santana wipes away carefully. The Latina strokes her cheek softly and they look at each other, content smiles on both their faces and a warm feeling settling in their hearts.

A few minutes later, Brittany cleans her belly with a few tissues while Doctor Johnson hands Santana the pictures from the ultrasound, making the Latina entranced by them. They say their 'goodbyes' and 'thank yous' to the doctor, more like Brittany says it and Santana keeps looking at the pictures with a huge smile on her face, and then walk out and go to the car. Brittany goes to the driver's side, seeing that Santana can't keep her eyes from the baby pictures, which she actually finds pretty cute.

Soon enough they arrive home and Brittany can't help the smile that takes over her face at seeing that Santana is still looking at the baby pictures happily. "You can have them if you want." The blonde says sweetly.

"No, I can't Britt. They're yours." Santana says, taking her eyes from the pictures for the first time since the doctor gave them to her.

"I have more. You can have those." The blonde says softly.

"Really?" Santana asks with a huge smile on her face and Brittany nods in confirmation. "Thanks." She looks at the pictures again. "The baby is gonna be so cute. It's gonna look just like you." She says sweetly as she takes a seat on the couch, followed by the blonde. Then suddenly something crosses her mind and she puts the pictures down on the coffee table and looks at the blonde. "I know you don't like to talk about this and you don't need to answer if you don't want to, but…" She takes a deep breath and looks at Brittany nervously. "Who's the father?"

At these words the blonde freezes up and no words leave her mouth. She knows that it was a matter of time until Santana would ask her who the father is, but she never really prepared herself for this. "I…I… t-the b-baby…" She stutters nervously.

"It's okay. You don't hav-"

"It's yours." Brittany blurts out and at that moment it seems like everything stops around them…

* * *

**HUGE CLIFFHANGER! (I'm gonna hide now :P)**

**I can't believe we're already in September and that in less than 2 weeks I'm gonna be back at school (NOOOO! Why can't Summer vacation last forever?!) But on the positive side Glee is back in 3 weeks! YES! :D**

**I also can't believe that this story has already 204 reviews... I can't thank you enough. You guys are truly AMAZING! :) I love you all! :D Till next chapter...**

**P.S. Follow me on Twitter (twitter GleekinBS) ;)**


	13. Chapter 12 - Remembering the past

**Chapter 12 – Remembering the past, dealing with the present**

"It's yours." Brittany blurts out and at that moment it seems like everything stops around them.

Santana freezes up in her spot and a weird feeling settles in her stomach. She can't think coherently right now, the only thing running through her mind is the words 'It's yours'. The baby, the one that's growing inside of Brittany, is hers. _It's mine, _she utters in her mind and it causes so many feelings to rise inside of her… Happiness and excitement because it's her baby. She never thought she would like to be a parent, she said to herself before that she didn't want kids, but now that she knows she's having one she can't help but feel like she's the luckiest woman in the whole world.

But it's not all sunshine, no… She is disappointed and angry too. She feels betrayed because she asked Brittany if the baby was hers before and the blonde said no. _How could she lie to me?!_

She chances a glance at Brittany and she can see the regret in the blonde's eyes. The regret for lying to her and only just telling her now. But that doesn't erase the fact that she lied… _I have to get out of here. I need air._ "I have to go." Santana says under her breath as she gets up from the couch and walks to the door.

"Santana… please, don't go." Brittany says weakly, tears already threatening to spill from her eyes.

Santana hesitates a little at seeing the sadness and hurt on the blonde's face, her hand griping the door knob tightly. "I can't Brittany… not now." She says shakily and walks out the door, closing it behind her. At the sound of the door closing the blonde breaks down and the tears she was holding back before, fall, now, freely down her face.

* * *

Santana drives around the city, trying to clear her mind from everything that happened in the last few hours, but it's impossible. Her brain doesn't want to shut down, it just keeps replaying the words 'It's yours' over and over again and it's driving the Latina insane. She needs someone to talk to and with that in mind she drives towards Quinn's apartment.

A few minutes later she's on the blonde's doorstep. She knocks three times and hears Quinn yelling 'COMING' (Wanky ;)), followed by the shuffling of feet rushing to the door. The blonde opens it and sees Santana standing there with a troubled expression on her face. "What's wrong San?"

"Can I come in?" Santana asks in a weak tone.

"Oh yeah, of course. Come in." Quinn says as she opens the door wider to let the Latina in. She closes the door behind her and leads Santana to the couch, where both take a seat. She looks at the Latina and notices how quiet she is and how she keeps staring at her hands like she's searching for something. Quinn keeps quiet knowing that Santana will tell her what's wrong when she feels like it. And that's exactly what happens.

"She lied to me." Santana says in a mere whisper, that if Quinn wasn't sitting close to her she wouldn't have heard her.

"What? Who lied to you?" Quinn asks confused.

"Brittany."

"Are you sure? Maybe you misunders-"

She's cut off by Santana getting up from the couch and yelling. "NO! I didn't misunderstand anything! She lied to me! She told me before that the baby wasn't mine, but it was lie! The baby is mine Quinn! I'm gonna be a mother and she hid that from me for 4 freaking months!" She feels the anger rising within her and it just makes her want to punch a wall.

"Wait… Brittany's baby is your baby?" Quinn asks, not sure if she heard the Latina right.

"YES!" Santana says loudly.

"Whoa, I didn't see that one coming." Quinn says under her breath and looks up at her friend, who's pacing from one end to the other. "San, stop moving. You're gonna create holes on my floor."

"This isn't the time to joke Quinn, okay?! I came here because I needed someone, but maybe I should go." Santana says and starts going towards the door when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Quinn says apologetically and adds. "You can talk to me." Santana gives her a small nod and they take their seats on the couch once again. "So what happened? How did you find out?"

"She told me." Santana says quietly and more calmly now. "We arrived home from a doctor's appointment and I was looking at the baby pictures from the ultrasound. Then I just asked her who the father is. And that's when she told me…"

"Well I kind of understand her side." Quinn says quietly after a few seconds of silence between the two.

Santana looks at the blonde incredulously and once again gets up from the couch. "Are you serious right now?! Are you saying that what she did was right?!"

"I didn't say that San. Of course what she did wasn't right but I kind of understand why she did it." Quinn says calmly.

"Enlighten me then, because I clearly don't understand why she lied to me." Santana says with a scoff and a roll of her eyes.

"Brittany got pregnant from you, a girl she met in a club and that disappeared without saying anything. Then she met Jason and they started dating. And then she finds out that the girl who got her pregnant is her boyfriend's sister." Quinn says all in one breath.

"But that doesn't change the fact that she lied to me." Santana counters, but the anger that was in her voice before, already gone.

"No, it doesn't. But that doesn't give you the right to judge her or be mad at her, because if you were in her shoes you would have done the exact same thing." Quinn says strongly and looks pointedly at the Latina, who avoids the blonde's piercing gaze by looking at the ground. Santana knows Quinn is right, she would have done the same thing Brittany did, but there's still that little doubt in her mind and questions like 'What if she lied to me about something else?' and 'How do I know she won't do it again?' keep running through her head. "You should talk to her San. Let her explain…"

"I know." Santana says in a mere whisper.

Quinn gets up from the couch and walks towards the Latina, pulling her into a comforting hug. "Everything is gonna work out San." She says soothingly.

"Thank you Quinn. I have only known you for 3 weeks and you're already the best friend I've ever had." Santana confesses, which surprises the blonde because in these short time she has known the Latina she learnt that she isn't a feelings kind of girl.

"What can I say? I'm pretty awesome." Quinn says jokingly, making Santana let out a laugh for the first time that day.

* * *

As she opens the door to the apartment she notices there's not a sound coming from anywhere, which means that Brittany is probably not home. She walks towards the living room and that's when her suspicions are proved to be wrong. The blonde's figure is sprawled out on the couch and as Santana gets closer she can see the puffy red eyes that the girl is wearing, showing that she has been crying.

Like she can sense that someone is watching her, Brittany stirs and opens her eyes slowly, trying to adjust them to the light. As her eyes focus on the figure that is in front of her she sits up abruptly and rubs the blurriness from her eyes away. "San…"

"Hey." Santana says softly and takes a seat beside the blonde on the couch.

"I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you sooner but-"

"I know. I know why you didn't tell me."

"You do?" Brittany asks surprised.

Santana nods. "You were scared."

"So you're not mad?" Brittany asks cautiously, wanting to know what the answer is but at the same time afraid of what it will be.

"I'm not gonna lie… When I left after you told me I was angry at you, I still am a little bit." She says the last part quietly and Brittany looks down with sadness visible in her face. "But I get why you did it and I would have done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

"I wanted to tell you San, that time when you asked me if it was yours I wanted to tell you the truth, but then the things you said about not wanting babies and that they make everything complicated started running through my mind and before I could stop myself… I lied to you." Brittany says ashamed, looking away from those beautiful brown eyes.

Santana knows what the blonde is talking about and she shakes her head at herself when the words she said to Brittany that day invade her mind. "I'm such a dumbass. How could I have said that?" She says more to herself than to the blonde. She turns to Brittany and takes her hands in her own, looking directly to the blonde's beautiful blue eyes. "Knowing that you're carrying my baby is the best thing that happened in all my life. I couldn't be happier. That woman a month ago that said that didn't want any kids is gone, she was living a lie. The woman standing before you is the real Santana, the one who can't put into words how happy she is to be having a baby with you." And as she says this, Santana untangles one of her hands from the blonde's and puts it carefully on Brittany's growing baby bump.

Brittany looks at the Latina adoringly, a few tears running down her cheeks. "You're the most amazing person in the whole world…" She says softly with a smile on her face. "And I promise that I will never lie to you again. No more lies… I promise." She says wholeheartedly and the Latina can see in her eyes that she's telling the truth.

"I want to tell you something." Santana says after a few seconds of just them staring at one another and smiling lovingly. "It is something about my past and I want you to know about it." Brittany smiles at her and gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. "When I was in high school I was an outcast. I had no friends and I was never invited to parties and stuff. At my junior year that all changed." She pauses and takes a deep breath, the memories filling her head. "There was this girl at my school, she was the head cheerleader, her name is Stacey. I kind of had a crush on her." She says the last part in a mere whisper that Brittany almost doesn't hear it. "One day she approached me and asked me out on a date. I was surprised and shocked because she was the head cheerleader and I was just a loser. I should have known that it was too good to be true but at the time my brain wasn't functioning so I said yes." Tears start to well up on Santana's eyes but she's able to hold them back. "A few weeks later we started dating but in secret because she said she wasn't ready to come out. And I believed her…" She says the last part with a scoff. "I was a virgin at the time and she knew it, what she didn't know is that I had a penis. But one day we were fooling around and she found out. I thought she would be disgusted by it but she was so sweet and caring that I gave myself to her." At that statement Brittany can't help the pang of jealousy that settles in her stomach. "After that I confessed my feelings for her… I told her I loved her." Santana's voice breaks at the end of this sentence and a little tear escapes from her eyes. "She didn't say anything to me, she just walked out of the room and I was left there having no idea of what happened. I was devastated and hurt. The next day when I entered school everyone was looking at me, I had no idea why. But then I heard something… Stacey told everyone at school about my condition and I was the laughing stock. I went to her and asked her why she did it and that's when my heart broke into a million pieces. She said it was all a bet and that she was supposed to make me fall in love with her so then she could break up with me and break my heart and she said that finding out about my condition was just a bonus…" She says with disgust, tears falling down freely down her face. Brittany's heart broke at the sight, so she pulled Santana into a comforting hug. "She laughed in my face and said she would never love anyone like me… a freak." She finishes, her voice shaky due to the tears running down her face.

"You're not a freak San. You're perfect." Brittany says with nothing but sincerity in her voice. "She was just a jealous bitch because she knew you were amazing and that she was nothing. Don't ever doubt yourself San." She says lovingly and she hears a chuckle leave the Latina's lips. "What?" Brittany asks amused as they pull away from the hug.

"You cursed. I never heard you curse before. It was adorable." Santana says through another chuckle as she wipes the tears on her face.

"Oh so you're mocking me Miss Lopez?" Brittany says with a mischievous look on her face and before Santana can escape she pins the Latina on the couch, straddling her lap, and starts tickling her.

"Britt-any… St-op" Santana is able to utter through her fit of laughter. Brittany continues tickling, both of them laughing hard, and Santana tries to dodge her attacks but fails miserably. Without them noticing their faces start inching closer and before they know it their eyes lock and their laughter stops. Brittany trails her eyes down the Latina's face and when she sees Santana's tongue wetting those luscious plump lips she loses all control in her body and leans forward, capturing Santana's lips with her own. A moan leaves the Latina's mouth and she puts her hands on the blonde's neck to pull her closer to her. Brittany lets her tongue tangle with Santana's and a shock of electricity shoots through both their bodies.

They are so engrossed with their passionate kiss that they don't even hear the apartment door opening and someone entering. But as soon as they hear something hitting the floor loudly they break apart hastily and turn their heads to the intruder. And that's when their hearts stop beating…

* * *

**Who could that be? Any guesses? ;)**

**I'm so SORRY for not updating sooner but I had a huge case of writer's block and nothing that I would write seemed good... I'll try to update sooner but I can't promise you guys anything because school starts on Monday and I'll probably be able to only update on weekends.**

**THANK YOU ALL for your AMAZING reviews! :) I can't believe you guys still stick with me after all those pauses between chapters and all those cliffhangers ;)**

**Till next chapter...**

**P.S. Here's the chapter as promised fallinghardinyourgame :) I hope you like it! :D**


	14. Chapter 13 - We stay together

**Chapter 13 – We stay together**

Neither one of them says anything for awhile, they just stand there frozen, with their hearts beating furiously in their chests and looking at the person in front of them. So many things run through their heads but none of them are good and one question keeps playing over and over again: What now?

"What… what is this?" Are the first words spoken, the person's voice wavering a bit. That seems to break Santana from her frozen state and the Latina avoids the person's eyes by looking at the ground, with guilt eating her insides. She can't look up… she just can't. Because she knows the moment she looks she will see all the things she feared from the moment she fell in love with Brittany and knew she shouldn't because the blonde was dating her brother. And that's who's standing right in front of her right now. Her brother… Jason, who's still trying to understand what he just saw…

He keeps looking at the two, searching for answers, searching for some sort of explanation that makes sense… but it doesn't. Nothing makes sense. The moment he walked in and saw the two… nothing made sense anymore. And now as he keeps looking between the two girls all the emotions he's feeling inside start to rise: hurt, betrayal, anger… "You were kissing." He says in a mere whisper, more to himself than to the two girls. And as he says the words out loud it still doesn't make any sense, it just makes him feel more hurt and angry at the two. "Neither of you are gonna say anything?!" He says more loudly, his anger taking over his body.

At this Brittany flinches. She never saw Jason like this and it hurts… because she knows she's the cause of it. And she feels ashamed… ashamed at herself for not thinking about things before doing them. She regrets doing what she did… but she doesn't regret that she fell in love with Santana because that's the best feeling she ever experienced in all her life. She only regrets that she cheated on Jason, that she hurt him, that she didn't think of his feelings first before doing what she did.

"How could you do this to me?!" He shouts as he looks between the two, the tears ready to come out but he holds them back, he fights them back… "You're my sister…" He says more quietly as he looks at the Latina with his eyes filled with hurt and disappointment.

"Jason…" It's the only thing Santana can utter. The look her brother is giving her is breaking her heart into a million pieces… but the worst part is… she knows she deserves it. She hurt her brother… she hurt him in the worst way possible.

"How did this happen?" He asks, gesturing between the two. Neither of them says anything which makes him even angrier. "How did this happen?!" He repeats the question, this time more loudly.

"Jason… please, calm down." Brittany says softly.

"Calm down? Calm down?! I found my girlfriend and my sister kissing! And you tell me to calm down?!" He yells.

"I… I'm sorry." Brittany says quietly as she looks at the floor ashamed.

"Sorry? That's the only thing you're gonna say to me?" Jason scoffs. "What about you, huh? Aren't you gonna say anything?" He asks, turning to his sister. "How could you do this to me Santana?" He asks in a mere whisper, hurt evident in his voice.

"I-I…" It's the only thing that comes out of the Latina's mouth. Tears are threatening to fall from her eyes and there's nothing she can do about it. This is her fault.

"I thought I knew you Santana, but, as I now know, I don't. You're not my sister anymore." As she hears this the tears finally break free and run down her face.

"Jason… please, let me explain." Santana says pleadingly, finally finding her voice.

"What is there to explain?" He says with a dry laugh. "You two have been together behind my back, making me look like a fool!"

"No Jason… please, it's not what you think." Santana tries again but it just makes her brother angrier.

"It's not what I think?! IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK?! YOU SLEPT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" He shouts angrily and Santana flinches a little at his tone. "Am I wrong? AM I WRONG?!" Neither Santana nor Brittany say anything, they just avoid looking at him in the eyes and that gives him the answer he already knew. "I can't even look at you two anymore."

"Jason… I'm so sorry." Santana says shakily, her voice cracking due to the tears falling freely down her face.

"Get out." He says quietly and looks at the ground as he feels the tears breaking free from its confines.

"Jason… let's talk, let us expla-" Brittany tries to reason but Jason cuts her off.

"GET OUT!" He yells looking up at the two girls. Their hearts break even more when they see how broken Jason is, the tears running down his face. Brittany sighs and gives him a weak nod. She passes him with her head hung low and walks towards the door, where she stops, waiting for Santana. The Latina walks towards her brother, pausing in front of him, she opens her mouth to say something but closes it immediately when she sees the look on her brother's face. She looks away from those now cold eyes and goes towards the door. With a final look behind them, they walk out the door.

Santana is able to walk towards her car but as soon as she enters it she breaks down and sobs uncontrollably. Brittany instantly pulls the Latina to her and embraces her, stroking her back soothingly. "Everything is gonna be alright San."

"H-How do y-you know t-that?" Santana says through her sobbing, her voice shaky and weak. "M-My brother h-hates me."

"No, he doesn't San. He just needs time to think." Brittany says softly. "If there's someone he hates, it's me." She says in a mere whisper, more to herself than to Santana but the Latina hears it too.

"No one can hate you Britt." Santana says softly and pulls away from the embrace to look at the blonde in the eyes. Brittany gives her a small smile and wipes the tears from the Latina's face carefully.

"What now? Where do we go?" Brittany asks and the Latina looks back at the apartment with a sad look on her face. The blonde takes her hand in her own and plants a soft kiss on the back of it, earning a small smile from Santana. Without saying anything the Latina turns the engine on and rides off.

* * *

"Where are we San?" Brittany asks the Latina curiously as they stand in front of an apartment door she has no idea who it belongs to. Santana just squeezes her hand in reassurance and knocks on the door lightly. Just a few seconds later the door opens revealing a familiar blonde girl with hazel eyes.

"San? What's wrong?" Quinn asks and then looks at the girl beside Santana. "Brittany, right?" She asks and the blonde nods with a frown plastered on her face. She still doesn't like Quinn 100%, even with Santana saying that they're just friends she can't help the jealousy that settles in her stomach.

"Can we come in Q?" Santana asks softly and Quinn nods, opening the door wider to let them in.

The blonde leads them to the couch and Brittany and Santana take a seat on it while Quinn takes a seat on the armchair. "So what happened?"

"Can we stay here tonight Quinn? Something happened and I promise I'll tell you tomorrow but I just can't talk about it right now." Santana says weakly and Brittany squeezes her hand telling her she's here and she's not going anywhere, which earns her a small smile from the Latina.

Quinn nods and leads them both to the guest room. She knows the situation these two are in from what Santana told her and judging by the heartbroken look on her best friend's face she knows something bad happened, so she decides to not question them and let them rest. "If you need anything you can call my cell phone… or I can just stay home and tell my friend that I can't make it."

"No, it's okay Q. Go have fun, I already ruined some of your night." Santana says.

"You know that's not true San. You're always welcomed here. You're my best friend after all." Quinn says softly and gives the Latina a comforting hug. They pull away and Santana mouths a 'thank you' to the blonde, which Quinn smiles to. She then walks towards Brittany, who's gritting her teeth, and whispers in her ear. "Take care of her… And don't worry, we're just friends. She's all yours." She smiles at the dancer, who gives her a smile back, and walks towards the door. "Oh!" She turns around when she remembers something. "There are clothes in those drawers. You can take whatever you want." And then she's out of the room and out of her apartment.

The girls go to the drawers and take two shirts and shorts comfortable enough for them to sleep in. They change and lay down on the bed, under the covers. Brittany pulls the Latina into her and lets her nestle her head on the crook of her neck. The blonde holds her securely and strokes her hair softly and soothingly.

"What are we gonna do Brittany? What do we do now?" Santana asks weakly, her voice cracking as tears make its way down her cheeks and land on the blonde's shirt.

"We stay together." Brittany says strongly, with determination and sincerity audible in her voice. Santana doesn't say anything but plants a soft kiss on the blonde's neck and that gives Brittany her answer.

* * *

Jason finds himself on a bar at 11 p.m. drinking his sorrows away. A surprise he intended to make to his girlfriend (now ex-girlfriend) and his sister turned into a surprise to him. He still can't believe what he saw, it's too much to process. He just wants to forget, that's why he's currently in a bar drinking. He lays his head down on the counter trying to shut down everything around him along with his mind.

A girl walks to the bar with an annoyed look on her face and takes a seat beside Jason, not really noticing him at first, but then she looks to her left and jumps a little in surprise. She puts her hand in her heart, feeling it beat a mile an hour, and then looks back at the man. When she doesn't see him moving she starts getting worried and nudges him lightly. Seeing that he still doesn't move she puts in action plan B, which is actually punching him really hard in the arm.

"OUCH!" Jason yells in pain and the girl jumps a little at the unexpected action, but sighs in relief knowing that he's alive. "Jesus Christ! Are you crazy?" He asks, looking shocked at the girl, while rubbing his arm to sooth the pain. _The girl can punch,_ he thinks to himself.

"Sorry, but I thought you were dead or something. And in my defense I nudged you a little but you didn't move so that punch was called for." She says with a small smirk playing on her lips.

For the first time that day Jason lets out a small laugh. "Thanks, I guess."

"No sweat." The girl says smiling. "What were you even doing?"

"I was trying to drown my problems." He replies with a sad look on his face.

The girl gives him a sympathetic smile and squeezes his arm reassuringly. "It gets better, trust me." She says softly before getting up and walking towards the exit.

Jason smiles at the girl's words and before he knows it he's standing up too. "Hey! What's your name?"

The girl turns around with a smirk plastered on her face. "Quinn." And with that she's out the door, leaving Jason behind with a smile on his face and feeling slightly better than he felt before.

* * *

**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in what it feels like years, but my teachers keep giving me tons of homework -.- But here it is (FINALLY) the new chapter! :D**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for not giving up on this story and still sending me AMAZING reviews, you guys TRULY ARE AWESOME! :) I hope you liked this chapter and I'll try my best to write as fast as I can :) Love you all! :D Till next chapter...**

**P.S.1. What do you think of a Jason-Quinn romance later on in the story? Let me know ;)**

**P.S.2. Follow me on Twitter ;) (GleekinBS)**


End file.
